Dangers of Distractions
by thomthom830
Summary: Captain James T Kirk had always been easily distracted, but with her aboard the Enterprise, he was distracted for better AND worse. Decisions that were once so easy have now become dangerous to make. How will the crew of the Enterprise deal? Kirk/OC&Spock/Uhura. Rated for Language and sexuality. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay folks, I've never written a _Star Trek_ fic before, and that'll probably be clear once you've read. But don't stop reading because of this message; please read this chapter and let me know if it's worth continuing. Thank you in advance!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything related to Star Trek, I know it and I'm cool with it. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Dangers of Distractions

Chapter 1

The _USS Enterprise_ was coming home. It was supposed to be out on a five year mission, but due to some staffing issues, it had to return to Earth, temporarily.

James T. Kirk, the captain, was the main reason behind the staff changes. The young man was known for being a ladies man and the only reasonable, daresay logical, thing to do was to remove temptation from the ship.

Jim had gone to his good friends Doctor Leonard McCoy and First Officer Spock and conveyed his problem.

"Damn it, Jim. I'm a doctor, not your priest," McCoy uttered before sitting back in his chair in amused silence.

Spock, who didn't fully understand Jim's _problem_ decided to further question the situation.

"So, you feel the need to mate with every female aboard the ship?" Spock asked in his monotone.

McCoy suppressed some laughter, but not well enough. Jim shot Bones a dirty look, then turned back to Spock.

"It isn't a need, per se, Spock. It isn't like _pon farr_. I'm not going to die. I just have an eye for women. And it's starting to cause me to lose focus as captain. Well, it could. And it isn't _every_ female…" he trailed off.

"Then it seems only logical that the women you find so distracting should be relocated to other ships," Spock stated.

"You should be careful saying things like that, Spock. Your girlfriend could be moved to the Farragut," Bones smiled.

Spock turned his head quickly to look at Jim's response and raised one eyebrow as he waited.

The response was merely a shrug of one shoulder, but when he realized he was being watched he spoke. "Relax, my pointy-eared friend, Uhura doesn't distract me so much as annoy me. Her place here is safe."

So, here they were, coming in for a landing, to spend one night back on Earth and have some of the ship's mechanical and cosmetic issues repaired.

The women aboard the _Enterprise_ were slightly upset about losing their places. They didn't fully understand the reasoning and hated that they were being relocated.

Captain Kirk was going to be re-staffing personally. Or, so he thought.

Upon returning to Admiral Pike at Starfleet headquarters, he learned that the replacements had already been chosen.

"With all due respect, Admiral Pike, _I_ should be choosing my crew," Jim argued.

Pike smiled slightly. "Kirk, it is ridiculous that you feel the need to remove thirty-odd female staff members from the _Enterprise_. Thirty people who are the best at what they do and deserve to be aboard the ship. But in light of your _problem_…"

"It's not really a problem, sir. But it could have become one," Jim said.

"In light of the situation, we have granted your request and have chosen suitable replacements," Admiral Pike explained. "It was decided that it was admirable that you were putting the ship's welfare over your personal relations. A quality your father also had."

Admiral Pike handed Kirk a list of people and Kirk scanned it, reading names and vital information. He was nodding his head with each that he read, until he came to the last one.

"Absolutely not," Jim said. "She is _not_ to come aboard my ship."

"She is already packing. Besides, other than Commander Spock, she is the youngest professor Starfleet Academy has had. But you already know that."

Jim scowled.

"Don't you need her here, then?"

"While she is an amazing asset to us, with her skills, she's being wasted here. She will be a great addition to your staff and helpful with diplomacy. The order is final," Admiral Pike said.

Jim nodded and excused himself from Pike's office and walked down the hall. He was going to need to be drunk tonight. He didn't want to think about her until the morning.

Amanda Williams silently packed her things into a bag. It had only been three hours since Admiral Pike had ordered her to join the crew of the _USS Enterprise_. This was the very ship under the command of James T. Kirk, the man she had once been engaged to. She didn't have a problem with Jim. In fact, it was the entire opposite feeling.

She and Jim grew up together. Their mothers were best friends. And Jim and Amanda had always been attracted to one another.

When Jim proposed at seventeen years old, it felt right to say yes. But a year later, upon graduating high school, Amanda changed her mind. Or rather, Jim's grandmother told Amanda that Jim was destined for great things; that she didn't see them together in the future.

It broke Amanda's heart, but she didn't want to hold him back. She ended the relationship and joined Starfleet Academy without ever telling Jim the truth.

It had been years since they had seen one another. Amanda knew Jim had joined Starfleet, but he had been careful to avoid her classes. And when she had heard of his promotion to Captain of the _Enterprise_, Amanda knew she had made the right decision. But it still didn't make that hurt feeling go away.

It was after midnight when she was finally going to bed, but she couldn't sleep.

An hour and a half later, she had finally drifted into a restless sleep, when someone began pounding on her door.

Amanda groaned.

"I'm sorry. The assignment was due at midnight. I leave in the morning!" she shouted.

Whoever was banging on the door did not respond. He just kept banging.

Amanda's first thought was to ignore it and attempt to sleep. Who the hell cared who was on the other side of the door? But she was curious. Especially when she heard the scuffle on the other side of the door.

Amanda groaned again and heaved herself out of bed.

On the other side of the door, a drunk James Kirk was pounding on the door. He'd been enjoying the night at a bar with Doctor McCoy and Spock when he decided he needed answers before Amanda came on his ship.

He didn't tell Spock or Bones what he was doing, he just made a break for it. Both the other men knew how much he had to drink and followed after him.

Spock got there first and saw Jim drunkenly pounding on someone's door. When Bones arrived a second later, they attempted to pull Jim away.

That was when the door slid open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow! I never thought I would get over 100 hits in 24 hours. Especially for a topic I'm still researching background information on so I don't sound like a complete idiot. Thanks so much for my first reviews and to everyone who is reading this!_

Chapter 2

A woman, in her sleep clothes, looking absolutely pissed off, stood in the doorway.

She exhaled loudly at the sight and leaned on the left side of the door frame.

"Professor Williams, let me apologize on behalf of Captain Kirk. He has consumed too much alcohol tonight," Spock explained.

"Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, there's no need to apologize for Jim. He isn't sorry," Amanda replied.

Jim was fighting against Bones and Spock and was leaning towards her.

"I want to talk to you," Jim slurred loudly.

"Let him in. I can handle him," Amanda said.

"With all due respect, professor, it is not logical to leave him here," Spock said.

"Your logic be damned, you pointy-eared bastard!" the angry and drunk Jim shouted.

Amanda stepped closer to Jim and got in his face. "You never used to be like this," she said quietly. "If you want to talk to me, you need to come in here and sober up first," she said before turning on her heel and re-entering her room.

"Let me go, you heard her!" Jim shouted.

"At this point, I'm pretty willing to leave him here," Bones said.

"I believe I agree with you, Doctor," Spock replied.

"Jim, are you sure you want to do this now?" Bones asked him.

"Bones, I have to," Jim said.

"Jim, why is this so important?" Spock asked. "Why can this not wait?"

"She and I were engaged," Jim said.

Bones' face fell in understanding, but Spock still looked inquisitive.

"I am unfamiliar with the concept of 'engaged'. Engaged in what?" Spock asked.

"Spock, engaged to be married," Bones said. "Go ahead, Jim. Just promise me you won't do anything else stupid tonight."

Jim nodded, rapidly coming out of his drunkenness. HE was by no means sober, but he was definitely becoming more coherent.

Both men let go of Jim and he straightened his clothes.

"We leave at o-eight hundred, Jim."

"I know," he replied and walked into Amanda's room, closing the door behind him.

"She'll be all right. I think she could take him," Bones said amusedly.

"I concur," Spock said. He turned to look at the closed door once more. "Fascinating."

"Let's call it a night," Bones replied and they headed down the hall and out of sight.

Amanda was sitting on her bed, legs folded underneath her, waiting for Jim to come into the room.

Jim slowly walked into her room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"So," she began. "Is there a particular reason you had to get drunk before you came to talk to me?"

"Those are not Starfleet regulation pajamas," Jim replied, his eyes sliding down her body, surveying everything.

"No, they aren't," Amanda said.

She stood and walked to her desk chair. Placing it behind him, she asked him to sit. He obliged and sat, leaning to one side as was characteristic of the captain.

"So, once more, why did you come here tonight?"

Jim had been very angry, but now he was fixated on her mouth. The top lip was a perfect bow and the bottom was full. They were a delicious shade of pink. Altogether, it was the kind of mouth that Jim loved. It could be pressed to his or yelling curses in various languages and it didn't matter because it was so perfect.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked.

Jim still said nothing; he was still studying her.

"Fine. If you aren't going to say anything, I am going to sleep," she said. "I suggest you do the same. Tonight, and only tonight, I will let you share my bed."

Amanda pulled back the covers once more and slid in on the right side. She said nothing more. Jim watched for another second, trying to decide if staying was his best option. He decided that being close to Amanda in any way was something he wanted and needed.

Jim removed his shirt and tossed it on the chair. He silently debated on the removal of his pants as he kicked off his shoes and decided to lose them. He unzipped the fly and quietly slipped them off, leaving him standing there in just his boxer briefs.

Amanda braced herself for his weight to join her in the bed. She was laying on her right side, facing away from him. She really missed him, so sleeping in the same bed should have been a welcome experience. But she was a little terrified.

Jim sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled. This moment was a sobering one. He hadn't climbed into a woman's bed with the intention of sleeping, well, since he had been with Amanda. And except for the silent treatment they were giving each other, it was a fairly familiar feeling.

Jim laid down, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep though. He just kept staring at the dark ceiling until he heard her breathing become slow and deep, which eventually put him to sleep as well.

A few short hours later, Jim opened one eye, then the other. He was still flat on his back in a bed, but now he had a body in his arms and a head on his chest.

Where was he? He thought for a moment. He looked at the woman, whose face was pressed to his chest. Amanda. He remembered. His head throbbed. He had one nanosecond to enjoy how great this felt before she opened her eyes and got offended.

"What are you doing?" she shouted as she scrambled out of the bed.

"Sleeping," Jim replied as he stretched. "I think you invited me to stay."

"I know that. How did I end up…"

"Wrapped in my arms? I'm assuming _you_ are the one who did that," Jim smirked as he stood from the bed.

Just as Jim had done the night before, Amanda looked Jim up and down. The captain's clothes didn't do him justice and his boxer briefs gave her a clear picture of the man's body. He was built. More muscles now. A few more scars as well. All in all, it was a fine body. A fine body that she had the pleasure of sleeping up against all night.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you had your chance," he said as he pulled his pants on.

She blushed, then recovered. "Who said I wanted another chance?" she replied, turning and slipping her tank top over her head.

Jim stood frozen at the sight of Amanda's bare back.

"You wanted to talk, Captain Kirk," she said over her shoulder. "So talk."

"It's going to be difficult for us on the _Enterprise_, Ms. Williams," Jim began. "We have a lot of history."

"I'm willing to forget it if you are," she hissed.

"Do you really mean that?"

She finished dressing in the uniform that was required by Starfleet and turned around. The hem of the dress was short and framed her legs well.

"Yes, James Tiberius Kirk, let's consider 'us' over and also forgotten," she said.

His blue eyes locked with her eyes of the same color for a moment. The brightness was gone and it was replaced with a cold stare.

Jim was unsure of how to respond. The silence was deafening as he looked at the woman dressed in the same color as he was.

"We're late. We have to go," he said.

Amanda nodded and picked up her bags. She took once last look around the room and they headed out of the room and down the hall.

A/N: Please review! I do _love_ reviews! Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: THANK YOU!!! I can't believe the amount of hits that this story has had! Thanks to everyone who is reading this message right now as well as those that have reviewed. And if any of you have any suggestions for future chapters or any constructive criticism, let me know. I would love any feedback._

Chapter 3

The returning crew and the brand new staff eagerly awaited their captain. At half past eight, there was still not sign of him and Spock noted that Professor Williams was also not present.

Spock, with his hands clasped behind his back in his characteristic stance, stood in the center of the group with Doctor McCoy. The two of them began a very adlibbed speech, talking of the responsibility of being a member of the _USS Enterprise_ in order to stall. It appeared that no one was buying it either.

Uhura slipped in next to Spock while Bones had asked everyone to introduce themselves to each other.

"What is going on?" Uhura whispered.

"We are stalling," Spock replied simply.

"Where is Kirk?"

"Presumably, the captain is still passed out drunk in his room. Or…" he began but quit in order to keep the captain's privacy. "Never mind."

"Shouldn't someone be looking for him?" Uhura asked.

"Lieutenant Uhura, your concern is unnecessary as well as illogical. James Kirk will arrive momentarily."

And so he did.

Jim and Amanda were heard before they were seen. Rounding the corner, the pair argued loudly as they approached the assembled crowd.

Everyone was silent and Jim and Amanda stood still.

"What are you all looking at?" Jim shouted. "Everyone aboard, to your stations. I want her ready for lift off in two minutes."

Everyone immediately snapped to attention and was inside in seconds.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please show Lieutenant…"

"It's commander, Captain."

"Excuse me?"

"My official rank is above Lieutenant, Captain," Amanda explained. "And you know that."

Amanda and Jim were face to face, arguing in front of Spock, Uhura and Bones.

"You will not argue with me in front of my crew, Amanda," he said.

"I am not sure that you read the fine print, Captain Kirk. I am not under your jurisdiction while aboard this wretched thing," She explained. "And Lieutenant Uhura, no offense is meant, but I will find the way to my quarters myself."

Throwing her bags over her shoulders, she walked up to the platform and disappeared out of sight.

"Commander Spock, make sure we are ready for takeoff in two minutes. I'll be in my quarters," he fumed. "And do not take any orders from that woman," he spat before stalking off.

The three remaining crew members looked to one another, then quickly moved to get ready for takeoff.

Amanda had an extra ten steps ahead of Captain Kirk, so she was in plain sight as she headed for her quarters. Jim was attempting to pretend like he didn't care that her body looked fantastic in the light orange Starfleet uniform. She was not wearing the regulation boots required of staff and the soles clicked steadily on the floor. It was a noise so distracting that he could look nowhere else.

Jim's own footsteps were silent and calculated. He didn't want to be heard. He didn't want her to turn around. And he especially didn't want to see that cold look in her eyes again.

But she stopped and slowly turned around.

"Oh, gee, _commander_, are you lost?" Jim asked.

"Could you _please_ direct me to my quarters?" she asked. "Captain," she added hastily.

Jim thought.

"You have to do me a favor, though."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll show you to your room if you agree to answer a question," Jim replied.

"Captain, I could just as easily find another crew member and have them direct me to my destination," Amanda said.

"But you'd get the added benefit of a guided tour of the newest ship Star Fleet has by your captain," Jim said.

"You forget, I'm not impressed by my captain," she replied without thinking. Amanda realized how careless she had been. "I'm sorry. What's the question?" she sighed.

"Nope. I'll show you your room if and only if you agree to answer _any _question," Jim said.

"What are you, seven?" she asked.

"Make your choice, MandyAnn. I have a ship to captain."

She scowled at the use of his nickname for her and was silent for a beat.

"Fine," she said as she extended her hand to shake on the deal.

"What's the room number?"

"4238."

Jim grinned. "Follow me."

He led her through a series of corridors and up an elevator, eventually stopping after what seemed like ages.

"Hold on. I need to get something from my quarters," he said. He opened the door and did nothing, grinned to himself and walked out.

"Forget what you needed?"

"Nope," he kept smiling. He closed his door and walked to the room next to it.

"Welcome to your new quarters on the _USS Enterprise_," he replied, opening the door.

"What?" she asked.

"4238. I'm 4236, honey. Get used to it," he said.

"You bastard. You planned this."

"Not in a million light years could I have planned this."

"You're an idiot," she snarled.

"You never used to be this cold. In fact, this morning when you woke up on top of me, you definitely weren't this cold," he smiled. "But now you need to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she asked, setting her bags down.

"Why did you really end things between us?"

"Oh, Jim," she sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not so cold anymore, eh?" he asked.

"Jim, can't you just let it go?" she replied.

"No."

"If we were married, would you have joined Starfleet? Would you have become captain? No. She was right, I would have held you back," Amanda explained.

"Who was right? Who told you that?"

"It's not important," she said as she sniffled.

Jim moved to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me."

"Your grandmother," She whispered and moved out of his grasp.

"My grandmother? You listened to that crazy old lady?"

"Jim!'

"Seriously, she's the reason you broke up with me?" he asked. He laughed sarcastically and exited the room without another word.

It was going to be a long couple of months.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to: twilharp, thebloodrose, DuckyInTheWater, goddess., sam, and uki200 for reviewing my first three chapters. I would also like to thank the other 600 or so people who have clicked on my story and opened it. I really love that people are reading this! Thanks again and keep reading!!!

Chapter 4

In the week that had passed, the whole crew saw a noticeable difference in their normally cheerful captain. He seemed angry and sullen all of the time and spent very little time interacting with the crew. He was only in the bridge when he had to be and took all of his meals in his quarters.

He and Amanda were also making an extreme effort to avoid one another. They hadn't spoken since takeoff. In fact, the situation was so stressful and tense, the _Enterprise_ wasn't even out of Earth's atmosphere before Amanda completely broke down in her room.

Today, Jim had given his crew on the bridge their morning orders and stalked back to his room. He finally was going to read his briefing on why Amanda was chosen for this particular meeting. According to the memo, Ambassador Spock, or _Spock Prime_, had been consulted and he chose her specifically.

This was curious. Jim pulled up Amanda's background on the computer in his quarters and began reading.

_Graduated in two years from Starfleet Academy; studied Earth History as well as Diplomacy and Foreign Policy; began teaching at the Academy right out of school; and worked with Starfleet Command to write a peace-keeping treaty with several of the outlying star systems._

"So, that's how she was promoted to commander," Jim said to his empty room.

Amanda was having trouble sleeping. While Jim sat sulking in his room, Amanda was walking through the deserted halls towards the dining hall.

It would have had been two in the morning where Amanda was from on Earth right now. She hoped the dining hall was empty so she could look around the kitchen and hopefully find a rogue bottle of alcohol.

But the barefoot woman was not alone as the door slid open.

She let out a surprised gasp as she was greeted with the sight of Spock and Doctor McCoy.

"Good evening, Commander Williams," Spock said.

"Hello, Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy," she said. "But please, call me Amanda."

"Please, join us," Bones said.

She was suddenly embarrassed by her pajamas, or lack thereof.

"I think I'm just going to –"

"Come on, we are going to be all together for two months," Bones said. "Just because you and Jim aren't speaking doesn't mean we can't."

Amanda nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Spock stood and pulled out a chair for her, then took his seat once more.

"Besides, I've got the vodka," Bones said.

"Then we can be best friends," she replied as Bones poured her some in a glass. "I apologize for causing so much drama."

"Jim Kirk has a flair for the dramatics," Spock said.

"That is something I am entirely aware of," Amanda said. "But something is more pressing and only you can answer it for me."

"Me?" Spock asked. "Surely you do not wish me to explain any of Captain Kirk's actions."

"No, no. I don't know if _he _could do that," Amanda said. "Why did you request me specifically for this mission?"

"Did I?" Spock asked.

"Is that sarcasm or are you genuinely surprised to hear that?"

"Spock isn't so great with sarcasm," Bones replied.

"Doctor McCoy, I must admit that yes, it was a touch of sarcasm," Spock replied. "Yes, Amanda, both my older self and I thought it would be best for you to be aboard the_ Enterprise_ for this mission and for Jim."

"For Jim?" Amanda repeated.

"Forgive me if I have overstepped, but I think the both of you –"

"_You_ did that?" Bones asked. "Jim came to us because he was distracted and so to cure his distractedness, we brought _her_ aboard? Good thinking!" he shouted. "No offense," he added, turning to Amanda.

"None taken," Amanda replied. "I, too, wonder why my presence was deemed necessary."

"Despite this small hitch in the plans, I still feel this was a logical choice, commander," Spock replied. "It is no secret that I was not very fond of James Kirk in the beginning, but have grown to consider him like a brother. One night, when he was strangely depressed, I performed a mind-meld. It allowed some insight into the inner-workings of the captain. His thoughts were filled of you, Amanda, and of how happy he had been then."

Before she could stop it, a stray tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Um, thank you both. For the conversation and for the drink," she said before excusing herself and exiting the dining hall.

"That was a load of BS, Spock," Bones replied before taking a long drink.

"Indeed, Doctor. But wasn't it fascinating how quickly she chose to believe it? Her body language and emotional state show that she is not happy with the choice she has made."

"You know, for being such an un-emotional being, Spock, you sure do seem to understand women," Bones replied. "Maybe I should have you go talk to my ex wife."

"That would be highly illogical, Doctor, as I am not a psychologist," Spock said.

"That was close, my friend, but still not quite right," referring to Spock's attempted impression of himself. "Try again in the morning."

The following morning, Spock awoke to Uhura humming as she dressed for the day. It was strange that she was awake first as she preferred to sleep late.

"No need to worry, Spock," she smiled. "You are not late, I am up early," she said pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

In one quick move, she turned the clock to face him, and indeed, it was about two hours before Uhura normally liked to be conscious.

Spock studied her from his bed for a moment, trying to reason out her newfound early-rising. Finding the answer difficult to deduce, he decided to question her.

"Nyota, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I am going to work out with Amanda. I'll be back to get cleaned up before I report to the bridge for my shift," she replied. "I'll see you later."

A moment later, she had slipped out of the room and took off down the hall.

Amanda and Uhura were going to work out on the Holodeck.** They were doing a twenty-first century aerobic routine. Methods of exercise and recreation had changed significantly since then, but while studying and researching, Amanda found them and it had become somewhat of a habit for her.

Both women found it easy to follow along with the routine as well as keep up a conversation.

"So, you and Spock, huh?" Amanda said.

"Spock and I what?" Uhura asked.

"You're a couple?"

"Oh, yes. But we try not to let it get around," Uhura replied.

"I understand."

"What was Jim like, before, I mean," Uhura asked.

"A lot like he is now, except he actually enjoyed being around me," Amanda answered.

"Did he always flirt so much?"

"Always. In fact, it was his smooth-talking that got me into bed. Convinced me it was the best thing to do since we were such good friends," she said.

"Typical Jim," Uhura replied. "If you don't mind my asking, how old were you?"

"Sixteen," Amanda said.

"Me, too," Uhura replied.

"Not with Spock, right?"

"No," Uhura smiled. "I met Spock at the Academy."

While the women continued to bond, Jim, Bones and Spock approached the Holodeck.

"Jim, just leave it be," Bones said.

"No. She and I have to talk. I'm leaving her on the next friendly space station," he said. "I will not creep around my own ship."

He finished his statement as the Holodeck door slid open. Amanda and Uhura hadn't noticed them standing in the doorway.

Spock, for one, had never seen Uhura move like she was. An unfamiliar feeling was happening inside him. He had strong feelings for Uhura; it was his half-human side that was attracted to her. But what was this feeling? His ears turned green as his thoughts turned from innocent to not-so. Bones laughed and clapped the Vulcan on the shoulder in understanding. Spock exhaled loudly and he decided to leave.

"Jim, I shall be on the bridge," he said, heading off.

"And I'll be at the Medical Bay. Do not do anything stupid," Bones said. "And step one for that might be ceasing to be a creeper."

Bones disappeared down the hall and Jim still stood in the doorway.

"Captain Kirk, you are being hailed. Please report to the bridge immediately!" Chekov called.

Jim cursed silently and made his way down to the bridge, leaving Uhura and Amanda still working on their routine.

_A/N: Please review!_

_**While I am unfamiliar with all of the nuances of the many Star Trek series', I have been researching, and I know that the Holodeck wasn't featured until the TNG, but I'm taking some artistic license. I hope no one is too mad. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jim took his seat in his chair and Spock took his place beside him.

"Put it up," Jim said.

"Captain Kirk, we need your help," a short man said into the screen.

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am Hector from Vega Seven B out in the Practico belt," he explained. "And everyone is familiar with Captain James Kirk and the _USS Enterprise_," he explained.

"What do you need help with?" Jim asked.

"We're going to be under attack by the Xindi."

"Going to be?" Spock asked.

"Yes. We have received a threat from a Xindi warship that has decided they want our planet," he explained.

"We have a peace treaty with the Xindi," Jim replied.

"Not these ones. Please come help us. We have nowhere else to turn," he said in English before beginning to babble in his native language.

"Do you understand him?" Jim asked Spock.

"No, Jim," Spock replied. "But Lieutenant Uhura will."

"Have Uhura and Amanda report to the bridge immediately," Jim said as he turned back to the anxious man in front of him on the screen.

It only took a moment for Uhura and Amanda to arrive on the bridge. The man was still babbling in panic.

"Do you speak his language?" Jim asked.

"No. It's not like any alien language," she said, listening intently for some telling inflection. "It's an Earth language. Probably European."

"Bonjour," Amanda said.

The man stopped babbling and stared at Amanda.

"Parlez-vous Francais?" he asked.

"Oui, je parle le Francais, un petit peu," Amanda said. "Parlez-vous Anglais?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. When I become excited I forget and slip into French," he replied.

Jim turned to Amanda.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jim said. "What do you want us to do, um, Hector?"

"Please come check our defense systems and make sure they are all up to par?"

"I suppose we could do that. Chekov, how far are we from Vega Seven B?"

"We can be there in ten minutes, Captain," Chekov replied.

"Okay, set course for Vega Seven B. Kirk out," he said before ending the transmission. "Spock, I need you to go with me, as you are more familiar with these computing systems."

"Of course, Captain," Spock said.

"It should only be necessary for the two of us to go," Jim explained.

"Captain, since I am familiar with the language, I should go with you," Amanda said.

"Commander, one, the situation might prove to not be safe for you to go and two, you are not dressed to go anywhere," Jim explained.

"I can be changed in three minutes, Captain. I insist on going," she said.

"As you wish, Commander; you have two minutes. Meet us at the transporter room."

She nodded and exited the bridge.

"Captain, do you really believe this man?" Spock asked.

"It sounded reasonable to me. And the Xindis have been known to ignore their own legislation," Jim said, recalling the history books he once read.

"It seems illogical to me, Captain. Why would the Xindis target such a small and peaceful planet?" Spock asked.

"Don't worry your pointy Vulcan ears, Spock, we'll be fine. We'll check the situation out, fix whatever needs to be fixed and beam back up," Jim said. "Let's go."

Amanda had raced back to her quarters and changed into her uniform. She pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail and ran back to meet Jim and Spock.

Within two minutes, they would be in orbit around Vega Seven B and they would be able to beam down.

Amanda arrived and greeted Scotty, who was sitting at the transporter controls.

"Come on, we gotta go," Jim said.

Amanda stepped up next to Spock on the pad.

"Scotty, energize," Jim said.

Half a second later they were gone and were arriving outside an official-looking building. It appeared they had modeled their entire planet after nineteenth century Paris, France.

"Fascinating," Spock said, looking around.

"This is weird," Amanda also commented.

"Let's just get inside and check things out," Jim said.

They moved to the front door of the building and Jim knocked.

It opened quickly. "Thank goodness you're here!" Hector shouted. "Follow me quickly."

The three of them looked at each other and then followed behind the man.

"Please come watch the message," Hector said.

"Sir, we would really just prefer to check your defense system and get back to the ship," Spock said.

"Oh, yes, of course," Hector said. "Let me show you," he finished, holding the door open.

An hour later, Amanda was bored as hell as she watched Spock and Jim systematically go through the defense system programming of this tiny planet. It meant very little to her, and she knew nothing of this planet, so she decided she was going to explore. The men were both busy, so instead of interrupting them, she left without a word.

It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It appeared that the people of Vega Seven B had created a version of nineteenth century Paris; one that only existed in photographs now.

Seeing a strange-looking building with a large windmill attached to its roof, she became curious and approached it. Hearing music, she pushed open the door.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," a voice called. A boisterous-looking man approached her. "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!"

"The Moulin Rouge?" she repeated. Then it clicked. She remembered, but she didn't really care. It had been a nightclub about 500 years ago in the original Paris, but Amanda didn't know much more about it.

"Would you care for a drink?" he asked, producing a bottle of green liquid as they walked into the club.

Ladies were dancing and the music was blaring.

The man pulled out a chair for her and she sat as he poured her some of the liquid. She then realized how thirsty she was. It was probably absinthe, but she didn't mind.

She picked up the glass and drained it.

It only took ten seconds for whatever was in the drink to take effect. Her body felt heavy and her blue eyes rolled back in her head as she fell forward, passing out on the table.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where could she have gone?" Jim asked as they left the building.

"Perhaps she was beamed back aboard the ship already," Spock said.

"Maybe," he said, pulling out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_," he said.

"Lieutenant Uhura here," she replied.

"Has Commander Williams been beamed back?"

"No, captain. Are you ready to be beamed back?"

"No. Can you run a search for Amanda?" Jim asked.

A few seconds passed.

"Uhura? Where is she?" Jim asked.

"I can't find her. She's not there," Uhura said.

"Shit. Ok, Kirk out," Jim said. "We need to find her, Spock."

"It is illogical to think that she is no longer on this planet," Spock replied. "Perhaps wherever she is, it blocks her signal."

"Or, she's dead," Jim replied.

Neither of them wanted to think of that as a real possibility and chose to head off and begin looking for her.

Amanda's head pounded as she gradually regained consciousness. She felt so stupid that she had wandered off without Jim or Spock and even more stupid to have accepted a drink from a stranger.

She opened one eye first, to see where she was, then the other. A greasy-looking man was sitting next to her, grinning at her as he waited for her to wake.

"My dear, you were out for a long time," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am your client for the evening," he said. "Stephen."

"Stephen? Well, I don't have clients; I'm not –"

"I've already paid, darling. I intend to get my money's worth."

Her limbs still felt heavy as she attempted to drag herself from the bed she was laying on. It was made twice as difficult because she had been re-dressed while she slept in a corset and fishnets. It was going to be hard to run in this get up, but she was going to try anyway.

She forced herself up and her head was spinning. A wave of nausea washed over her. The corset was so tight she couldn't breathe and every time she inhaled there was a sharp pain in her sides. Once again, she passed out.

Spock and Jim had just made passes through both sides of the city and no one claimed to have seen her.

"Where might have she gone?" Spock asked.

"Why would I know?" Jim asked.

"You both used to be close. It is logical for you to know something of her personality," Spock replied.

"Let me think," he said. "She used to love history. Anything remotely related to it."

"So it would be logical that she would be somewhere with historical value."

They rounded a corner.

"How about that place?" Jim said, pointing to the Moulin Rouge.

"That seems like a fascinating place to look."

The same music and lights drew the two men in. It was unlike anything either had ever seen; particularly Spock, whose Vulcan upbringing was the total opposite of these scantily-clad ladies.

"Bonjour, monsieurs! Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!" he said approaching Spock and Jim.

"Have you seen a brunette woman with blue eyes, she's kind of tall, wearing a uniform like ours?" Jim asked.

The man hesitated. "Uh, no. No one like that has been here."

Spock and Kirk knew that hesitation meant he was lying.

Jim lost it. His hand was on the man's throat and was tightening every second the man wasn't giving him the proper answers.

"Ok, ok," he choked, flailing his arms.

Jim let go and the man coughed in pain.

The music stopped and everyone in the club turned to look at the scene.

"Where is she?" Jim asked.

"Out back, upstairs," he said quietly.

Jim was possibly angrier than he had been in his life. He took off running with Spock on his heels.

Amanda was coming-to once more. This time, the greasy-haired man was attempting to loosen the laces of the corset she was wearing.

"You didn't even care that I was conscious?" Amanda asked, stunning him. He didn't get a chance to answer though. Her high-heeled shoe had connected with his face and he was knocked to the floor.

Amanda struggled to her feet as the man did the same.

"Trust me. You do not want a piece of me," she said.

The man lunged for her and she swung her fist in the direction of his jaw.

At that precise moment, Jim had put his shoulder to the locked door and it shattered into many pieces.

Jim lunged for the man and began to beat the shit out of the guy.

Jim repeatedly pounded the man's face until his knuckles were bloody and his arm was sore. Amanda stopped him, noticing the man was unconscious. She tugged on his free arm and he pulled her into a tight hug.

Spock didn't want to disturb this tender human moment, but knew they had to get out.

"Jim, Amanda, we should think about getting out of here," Spock said.

"You're right. Let's go," Jim said.

"Thank you both," Amanda said as she struggled to walk and breathe in her corset.

Outside of the nightclub, Jim started to speak to her again.

"Why did you wander off?"

"I thought I would explore a little," Amanda replied. "I shouldn't have."

"That guy didn't –" Jim trailed off.

"Not that I know of. I was out for a while though," she answered.

But not being able to take deep breaths was getting to her again and suddenly she passed out in Jim's arms.

"Commander Spock to _Enterprise_: beam us back," he said as they stopped at the end of the street.

Jim picked Amanda up and cradled her in his arms as they were beamed back aboard the ship.

A second later, the three of them were in the transporter room and Amanda was waking up.

"Jim," she whispered so only he could hear. "I am so sorry. About everything."

"We can talk later, MandyAnn," he said gently. "You need to get checked out first. We're going to the Medical Bay."

"I'm fine," Amanda said.

"You have to get checked out. It's an order," he said.

Jim carried Amanda all the way to the Medical Bay and he set her down on an exam table.

He was pacing as Bones started his exam. Holding her just now had felt right. He hadn't felt like this since she had broken up with him. And wanting to be with her was becoming a feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Doctor McCoy, I am fine. Really," she said.

"I need to check you out," he said. "And call me Bones."

"I would be more apt to stick around if you would unlace this horrible corset," she said. "My chest and ribs are on fire."

Jim changed his mind and decided not to be silent any more.

"Bones, could we have a minute?" Jim asked.

"Jim, she needs to be checked out," he replied. "You can talk to her later."

"Could someone _please_ undo this corset before I pass out again?" she asked.

But it was too late. She gasped for air once more, then fell backwards into Jim's arms off of the examination table.

"We need to remove this, now, Jim," Bones said.

"Ya think?" Jim shouted.

The two men put her back on the bed.

"What do you think would be the quickest method?"

"We could undo all the laces," Bones said.

"Or we could just cut it off," Jim said.

Jim produced a knife and carefully cut into the fabric between the boning.

Upon being released from the corset-prison, her body drew in a deep breath.

"Give her some space now," Bones said.

She was starting to come around, but she was still gasping for air. Amanda was almost naked lying on the table. Jim had sliced the corset off of her diaphragm and it was only barely still attached in order to cover her breasts.

"I just –"

"Go sit down. I'll look at your hand in a minute," Bones said.

Jim did as he was told as Bones put an oxygen mask. Bones was talking to her softly and then put an IV in her arm. He injected something into it and she drifted off to sleep.

"Is she all right?" Jim asked.

"She's going to be fine. But she needs to rest," Bones said.

"What's wrong?"

"She has four broken ribs, some bruising from the corset and there appears to be a foreign substance in her system," Bones said. "She was probably drugged."

"She wasn't even gone that long," Jim said. "Was she, you know…?"

"The scans show nothing. She wasn't raped," Bones said.

Jim sighed in relief.

"Okay, she's resting. Let's take a look at that hand."

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to keep trying to update every day to every other day until I run out of ideas. I'm also willing to accept suggestions._

_Thanks again and please keep reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spock was unsure how to approach his Captain. There were very important details that needed to be discussed. Were they going to report the people of Vega Seven B? It seemed logical to do so, but he needed the final word from Jim. Spock was debating with himself when Uhura walked into his room.

"What' s wrong?" she asked, upon seeing his furrowed brow.

"Nothing is wrong, Nyota," he said. "That is illogical because 'wrong' is a deviation from fact or truth. I am merely contemplating what I should say to Jim."

"Has there been any news about Amanda?" Uhura asked.

"I have given them their privacy and Doctor McCoy has not brought any news," Spock replied.

"Well, I suppose no news is good news," Uhura replied. Then without thinking it through, she added, "Is Kirk compromised?"

"No. He is merely concerned with the well-being of a member of the crew," Spock said, becoming angry very quickly.

"Spock, there is no need to get angry," she said, climbing up behind him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him. "I absolutely trust your judgment."

She kissed him just below the ear and he turned to look at her.

"I apologize, Nyota," Spock said.

"There is no need to apologize. Let's just go to sleep," she said.

While the two of them wanted to keep the details of their relationship quiet, neither was willing to sleep alone.

In the very beginning, it was logical that they sneak around and sleep in their separately assigned quarters. But over time, it became logical for them to stay together. And not only was it logical, it felt good. The both of them enjoyed falling asleep next to each other and waking up to them once more.

Amanda was stiff as she lay in bed. She shifted so she could stretch the sore muscles and her arm lightly connected with something. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at James Kirk rubbing his temple where her elbow had connected with it.

"Jim? I'm sorry," she said.

"Eh. It isn't a problem. I'm getting used to you beating me," he said, smiling.

The man had been asleep in a chair next to her bed and had bent over to put his head on the gurney as a pillow.

His youthful face was unshaven and haggard as he struggled to lean back in the chair. He groaned in pain and stiffness. Jim stretched and twisted back and forth to crack his back.

He rubbed his face and then finally realized she was awake.

"Are you all right? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am fine," she replied. "In fact, I'm heading back to work," she said as she climbed out of bed.

Jim also stood and caught one of her wrists.

"No."

"What?"

"Bones! She's awake!" he shouted.

Bones came around the corner and smiled.

"Commander, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Brilliant. Can I go?"

"Let me run a quick scan," he replied as he walked over to his desk. Bones picked up a scanner and carried it back.

Amanda rolled her eyes as Bones scanned her.

"It says the drug has been fully removed from your body. Although, your ribs are going to be sore for a while," Bones said. "Just take it easy for a while. No heavy-lifting, no strenuous exercise."

"Yeah, no worries there," she said. "Thank you, Doctor."

She smiled at them, then started to quickly walk towards the door. Jim jogged behind her and caught up.

"I will escort you to your room," he said. "Since I have to go that way anyway."

"Fine," she replied.

They walked in silence, ignoring the curious looks they were getting from various crew members. Jim's hand was bandaged and his uniform shirt was bloody, while Amanda was still in the dress and high-heeled shoes from the Moulin Rouge.

Upon reaching their rooms, Jim opened her door and followed her inside.

"Excuse me?" she said, referring to his uninvited presence. She just wanted to take a shower and sleep some more.

"You owe me," he said. "I saved your life since you felt the need to run off and explore."

"Thank you. But one minor detail you're forgetting…I had already given the greasy guy a couple of good hits."

They were only inches apart now that the door had slid closed.

"All kidding aside, I'm really glad you're all right," Jim said.

"All kidding aside, I'm really glad you were there to save the damsel in distress," she replied before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but there will be another update soonly! I promise. _

_AND…thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them greatly._


	8. Chapter 8

********This chapter is rated M for Mature.** This chapter contains adult themes and some swearing. Consider yourselves disclaimed.******

Chapter 8

Jim had her pinned against the wall next to her door. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths and Jim's hands wandered down her body.

Amanda's ribs hurt like hell, but she was suppressing the urge to scream in pain; it wasn't worth driving Jim away.

"Are we?" she asked, pulling her lips from his. In the absence of her lips, his own travelled down her neck to her collarbone.

"Only if you want to," he panted in reply and then resumed kissing her.

Her answer was moving his hands to his shirt hem and pulling up. He put his arms up to help her, never taking his eyes from her.

"Your turn," he smiled.

She smiled back and pulled up on the skirt of the dress, raising the hem. Jim picked up the hem as it was high enough to graze her thighs.

"Wait," she said. "This isn't going to work. It needs to be unfastened in the back first."

Jim sighed. "Shit, you're right."

She turned around quickly and he produced his knife again. He sliced through the dress's laces unceremoniously.

From behind, he tugged the dress down from her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

She shivered since her body was now almost completely exposed, save for a pair of black panties. Amanda turned around and blushed. It had been a long time since she'd been this exposed in front of Jim and the look he was giving her said he was liked what he saw.

He smiled at the sight and pulled her close to him. They both sighed at the rush of the skin to skin contact.

They began kissing once more, backing up towards the bed. It was impossible to ignore Jim's growing arousal, nor would she actually want to.

The two of them bumped into the bed and she began to unzip his pants.

"Captain Kirk to the bridge! You are being hailed by Starfleet Command. Captain Kirk to the bridge!" Chekov called out.

"Holy shit," he said. He ignored the call at first, continuing to kiss Amanda and helping her in the removal of his pants. They were at his ankles when Amanda stopped them.

"Jim, its Starfleet Command. You cannot…" she was interrupted as he pushed her lightly to the bed and hovered over her, his well-muscled legs straddling her. "You cannot ignore that call."

He looked her in the eyes, then bowed his head to see her whole body.

"I know," he sighed.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," she smiled.

He still didn't move. It would be _so_ easy to remove the final barriers between them and finish what they started and so obviously wanted to finish. But before he could do anything, Amanda put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"I'm not letting you get away again," he said.

She nodded.

"But," he started, "let's keep this between us for a while."

"Sure, Jim," she sighed contentedly.

"I don't want my crew thinking I'm a hopeless romantic," he laughed.

"Oh, shit, you're right. We can't have that," she said. "Now, you have to get going!"

He rolled his eyes and stood. She smiled as she looked him up and down. He was still aroused and it was prominent as he stood in only his boxer briefs.

"I need a cold shower."

"No time, Jim," she said.

"Could you put some clothes on?" Jim asked.

"Oh, yeah," Amanda replied. "In lieu of a cold shower, you could just picture Spock having sex."

Jim groaned. "I may never be able to do this again."

"Sorry," she said.

Jim was dressed again in the clothes he had arrived in, while Amanda had thrown on her uniform, only this time in blue that matched both of their eyes.

Jim gave Amanda a quick kiss goodbye and she let him have a five minute head start to the bridge. She spent the time brushing her hair and applying some make up.

Jim smiled all the way to the bridge. It appeared the old Jim was back and he was happier than he had ever been.

But his happiness was short-lived. Spock was already deep in conversation with Admiral Pike as James Kirk entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Pike asked.

"I was busy. Had to finish what I was doing," he responded coolly.

"Were you beating up another Federation representative?" he barked.

"What?"

"The man on Vega Seven B that you so unceremoniously beat the shit out of without thinking was the representative for his planet for the Federation and he wants you to be removed from your post immediately," Pike said. "Would you like to explain your actions, or is it just going to be another excuse?"

The crew was stunned silent and at that precise moment, Amanda entered the bridge.

"And you," Admiral Pike said, turning his attention to her. "Commander Williams."

"Yes?" she responded uneasily.

"The same man would like to have you removed from your teaching position," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Everyone but Spock and Amanda needs to get out of the bridge," Jim said. "Now!" he shouted.

The crew looked at their captain strangely for a minute before they started to file out.

"Admiral Pike, who wants me to be removed from my job?"

Admiral Pike opened his mouth to speak, but Jim replied to her. "The man who had you drugged and tried to rape you yesterday."

It was Admiral Pike's turn to be stunned into silence.

"Explain this."

"Yesterday, at approximately thirteen-hundred hours, a Hector from planet Vega Seven B hailed us and wished that we come and inspect their defense systems because they had been threatened by a rogue Xindi warship," Spock replied.

"They spoke French, randomly, and I asked Captain Kirk that I be allowed to beam down to the planet with them, so I could help in translating if necessary," Amanda said.

"I agreed, and at approximately thirteen-thirty, we were beamed down on the planet. We looked around for a second and were led to their planet's main defense controls. Spock and I immediately got to work…"

"And I was unhelpful and bored, so I decided to explore on my own. I wandered for a while and wound up in a club of sorts. I stupidly accepted a drink from one of the men there, presumably the proprietor of the establishment. I, however, passed out quickly and didn't wake up for probably a good hour or two."

"We started looking for her, but we didn't know where to start. While the planet is extremely small, there are a lot of buildings and private residences," Spock explained.

"I came to and the man was grinning at me. I was still groggy from the drug and I had been put in some corseted costume, so I could barely move, let alone breathe. I managed to kick him as he attempted to attack me and luckily, Jim and Spock arrived just in time," Amanda finished.

"I knew there had to be some explanation. I don't think any of you are the sort of people that would go around pummeling people for doing nothing," Admiral Pike said. "Are you all right, Commander Williams?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"She's going to be on bed rest for the next few days, just to be sure," Jim said.

"I only have a couple broken ribs and some bruising. Nothing major," she said. "And Doctor McCoy has given me the green-light to get back to work. The drug had completely been removed from my body."

"Well, Commander, I trust that if your Captain tells you to do something, you will listen to his orders," Admiral Pike said.

"Of course, Admiral, I'll do anything my captain asks of me," she said, giving her statement a second meaning, but only to her and Jim.

"All right, I will contact you all once an investigation has been conducted, we might need you to all make official statements. Commander Williams, I apologize that this has happened to you and to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, I am once more proud of you, for knowing what to do and taking care of it. Pike out."

The three of them looked at each other once more.

"Thank you for kicking everyone else out so they didn't hear what might have possibly happened down there," Amanda said.

"Of course, Amanda. Could you turn on the intercom for me?" he asked.

"Sure thing," she said, walking over to the command desk and sitting in Chekov's seat. Spock moved to his normal position and checked their current course, noting that it was still correct and that there were no potential threats coming.

"You're live, Captain," she said.

"Crew of the _Enterprise_, this is your Captain. I want everyone back to their stations; I think there will be a new adventure coming soon and I want everyone ready for it. Kirk out," he said.

_A/N: Okay, there was chapter 8! What did you all think?_

_I would also like to say thank you to each and every one of my reviewers: snowfairy24, thebloodrose, sam, Twilharp, uki200, Sailor Vulcan, DuckyInTheWater, and goddess.. I would also like to thank all those people who are reading this message right now as well as everyone who has added me to their favorites and alerts lists. It means a lot that you all are reading my story. _

_Thanks again!_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so here's the deal: I got 140 hits on my original chapter 9, but not a single review. So, I completely re-wrote the chapter and made it really long. Please let me know what you think.

~me

Chapter 9

"Captain's log, star date 2259.175," Jim began. "We have re-entered Earth's atmosphere as planned, although there seems to be a problem with the air itself. We are running diagnostics and scans and will report more once we have some answers. Until then, we are not landing, we will stay in orbit. Kirk out."

Jim was pissed and confused. They had been called back to Star Fleet HQ and were not given a reason. It had only been two weeks since they had left. Jim didn't want to go back.

"Captain, Doctor McCoy wishes to speak with us," Spock said, appearing at Jim's side.

"Sure," Jim replied.

Jim stood from his chair and followed Spock off of the bridge.

The walk to the sickbay was a long one and was very silent as Jim couldn't think of anything to say to his Vulcan best friend.

In the sickbay, Bones had set up experiments to figure out the atmospheric issue. The biggest question, though, was why hadn't they hadn't they been briefed about this new development?

Jim glanced around. He was a naturally curious person and couldn't resist touching the viles of colorful liquids and gauges registering various temperatures and pressures.

"Nice set up, Bones," Jim said semi-sarcastically as he tapped a vile.

"Don't touch that," Bones said sharply as he pulled it from Jim's hand. "It could be explosive. We haven't tested it for everything yet."

"Do we have any results yet?" Spock asked as he observed a yellow liquid slowly dripping from one tube to another. He found it fascinating that a human was capable of such experimentation. Until Doctor McCoy, he had only seen such work on Vulcan.

"Other than looking odd, nothing seems out of the ordinary," Bones replied.

"Well, that's not very helpful, is it?" Jim said, frustrated at the doctor's response.

"He leaned back on the table behind him and knocked into another set of tubes, viles and gauges,"

The broken container of atmosphere ascended, dissipating as it went.

The three men watched as it disappeared.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Bones said.

"Eh, it'll be fine," Jim said.

"What if it isn't?" Spock asked.

"You worry too much, Spock," Jim replied. "They probably just did their own experiments on Earth and released it out here."

"Or everyone on Earth is dead, Jim," Bones said.

"Cut it out. There is no need to be this dramatic. Keep doing your test and I'll talk to Star Fleet later," Jim said, yawning as he began to walk out of the sickbay.

The atmosphere that had silently and invisibly joined that of the _Enterprise_ was very busy, spreading through the ship's ventilation system. Slowly it advanced through the different rooms, having little effect in most places but seriously affecting some.

Here and there around the ship, people were falling into a deep sleep wherever they were as they breathed it in. Among those affected were James Kirk and Amanda Williams.

Jim had tried to fight the sleep as he sat in his chair on the bridge. But after the seventh yawn, he closed his eyes and rested his head on his arm.

Amanda had gone to lunch with Uhura and Spock and she sighed deeply and sleepily after sitting down. She yawned and put her head down next to her tray on the table and slept.

Spock and Uhura looked at each other. What would they do? Uhura tried waking her, but to no avail. Finding this exceptionally strange, Spock stood and picked up Amanda. They would take her to McCoy.

Scotty had gone to talk to Jim, but when Jim didn't respond, the crew on the bridge panicked. Was he dead?

No, Sulu decided as stood at the other side Jim's captain's chair, he was still breathing. But they needed to get him to Doctor McCoy.

Somehow, despite Jim being taller and heavier than either one of them, Sulu and Scotty had managed to get Jim to the sickbay.

Bones was handling the sudden influx of patients pretty well. He had his doctors and medical students working on the other patients while he first attended to Amanda and then Jim once Sulu and Scotty had gotten him down to the medical bay.

Bones, very methodically, went back and forth scanning the perpetually sleeping figures. But he was having one hell of a time trying to figure out of a diagnosis. To everyone, including him, it just looked like they were sleeping. But the good doctor did find something interesting and walked over to talk it over with his fellow doctors.

Spock and Uhura had returned to the bridge. With Jim in his coma-like sleep, someone had to captain the ship. But after a while, Spock thought it would be logical to go check on Jim and Amanda.

"Doctor, has there been any change?" Spock asked. "Or any diagnoses?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I found an interesting piece of information. They appear to be sleeping; Jim even snores every once in a while, but their brains are functioning as if they are completely coherent," the doctor replied.

Spock and McCoy turned to focus on Jim and Amanda and shrugged at one another.

After what seemed like forever, Amanda peeked one eye open. She was in a bed and next to a warm body. The warm body began to move and looked at her after turning around. It was Jim and he was shirtless. But this was not a familiar room. It wasn't either of their rooms and it wasn't even one of the rooms on the _Enterprise_.

"Where are we?" Amanda asked as she looked around.

"I have no idea," Jim said. "But maybe we should take advantage of being alone for once."

"Are we alone?" Amanda asked.

Jim's lips were already at her throat, pressing kisses at her pulse points and trailing down to her collarbone.

"Jim, we should figure out where we are first."

He ignored her and slipped the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder. She instinctively leaned toward him, finding what he was doing very pleasurable. But that is when they were interrupted.

"Mommy! Daddy! I can't sleep," a small female voice shouted, as the owner ran into the room.

A small girl, probably five, jumped on the bed and sat between Jim and Amanda.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Brenden is being mean."

"Brenden?" Amanda replied.

"Why do I have a brother, daddy?" she asked. "He's annoying."

"Well…" Jim said.

"Why don't you run to bed and I'll be there in a minute. Just ignore Brenden," Amanda replied.

"Okay. Night, daddy," she said as she hugged Jim and ran quietly at the room.

"How long have we been asleep?" Jim asked.

"Better question: how many kids do we have?"

"Shit," Jim said. "Where are we and what happened?"

"I don't know. But let's go figure out if we're still us."

Both of them climbed out of bed and headed to dressers in the room. Amanda sighed. "I'm still me."

"And I'm still me," Jim said. "But I am not a Star Fleet captain."

"What are you?"

"According to my ID badge, I'm working on the farm still. What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher," she replied. "But elementary school, not Star Fleet."

"Mom!" a male's voice called. "Anne won't quit singing!"

"That must be Brenden," Jim said. "Why are they both still up? It's eleven o'clock at night."

"I guess we're _those_ kind of parents," Amanda sighed. She hunted around the room and found a robe to cover her very short and see-through nightgown and Jim found a t-shirt to wear with his pajama pants.

"Promise me that when we get back to our real lives or wake up or whatever, that this robe won't be there," Jim said as they walked down the hall.

They opened doors in the upstairs hallway as they walked. They found the kids' bathroom, a linen closet and both of the kids' bedrooms.

They checked on Brenden first.

"Hey buddy," Jim said.

Amanda was startled at the close resemblance Brenden had with Jim. He had Jim's blond hair and shared both of his parents' blue eyes.

His room was a deep blue, decorated with stars and planets.

"Hi, dad. I know it's late, but could you tell me one of your stories about Star Fleet academy?"

Jim looked at Amanda and she shrugged.

"Did he ever tell you the one about the Kobayashi Maru?" Amanda suggested.

"No!" Brenden said. "I didn't know you took the Kobayashi Maru!"

Jim smiled at Amanda and sat on the edge of Brenden's bed to begin the story.

Amanda kissed both of them on the forehead and went to check on Anne.

Anne's room was a cartoonish shade of pink. She had stuffed animals everywhere. Or so Amanda thought. She pushed a couple aside and one particularly fluffy one purred as she touched it. Pushing another, it also purred.

"Anne, where did you get a Tribble?" Amanda asked.

"One of my friends at school brought it for me. It was free," she giggled as the furry ball snuggled with the girl.

"We have to quit feeding them. You are not allowed to have a Tribble or the apparent six dozen that are living in your room."

"I can't just stop feeding them, mommy. They get hungry."

"Honey, the more you feed them, the more Tribbles you get. That's the trouble with Tribbles," Amanda explained. Looking around the room, she sighed. "Go sleep in our room. Your dad and I need to deal with these things."

"Can I keep one?"

"No," Amanda said firmly. "We'll get you a real pet though."

This made the small girl smile and giggle with excitement.

She kissed her daughter and Anne ran out of the room and into her parents' room.

Jim appeared a moment later, peeking around the door frame.

"What the --? Tribbles?" he said.

"About a hundred of them," she replied. "It appears as though our daughter keeps them as pets."

"They wouldn't be my first choice, but…"

"But what? She cannot keep them," Amanda said. "Tribbles eat to reproduce. They'll eat us out of house and home!"

"And because they are asexual, they will just keep reproducing, I know," Jim said.

She was gesturing wildly as they talked. Jim grabbed the left one to inspect it as something shiny caught his attention. He then looked at his own left hand.

"No shit. You actually married me," he said. "I must be dreaming."

"Are you more surprised about the dream or the fact that I married you?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think we are dreaming. This doesn't feel like a dream," she said. "And that's why you aren't a Star Fleet captain. Because of me."

"Maybe here I'm not so amazing," he smiled.

"Captain, that notion is highly illogical," she said in a tone close to Spock's.

Jim shuddered slightly. "Don't do that. It's creepy."

"Okay, I'll stop. Let's go explore the house," Amanda said.

Shutting the door on the Tribbles, they followed the hall to the stairs and began looking for light switches to illuminate the dark first floor.

Back on the _Enterprisei, _Bones and Spock had been up all night trying to figure out a diagnosis. Twelve hours into their sleep-comas, Bones offered a suggestion.

"Perhaps, whatever was in those tubes that Jim so unceremoniously shattered caused this reaction," Bones explained.

"The question is, doctor, why didn't it affect everyone?"

"It seems to have effected more humans than non, but not myself or my medical staff. It didn't affect you either, but of the non-human staff it caused a reaction in, several races were close to Vulcan, in terms of immune systems."

"So, perhaps, they should all be wearing oxygen masks," a medical student, who had overheard their conversation, said.

"Yes. Put everyone on oxygen masks," Bones said before pushing his comm. Button. "Scotty, can you push some extra oxygen through the air ducts and clean them out?"

"_Absolutely, doc,"_ Scotty replied via comm.

Within minutes, the sleeping crew members began to wake up. Yawning and stretching, they emerged from their, apparently, refreshing slumber.

Amanda was the last to open her eyes. Doctor McCoy had observed everyone else and finding her still asleep he moved to her side. A pleasurable hum came from deep in her throat; obviously the dream she was in the middle of was too good to wake up from. And, Doctor McCoy wasn't going to complain about the sound. When a woman was making the sound she was, there were few causes. And it had been a while since he'd heard a woman make it.

Shortly thereafter, Amanda's eyes fluttered open and recognition of where she was registered in her brain. Her heart had been racing, she noted, and her palms were clammy. But was what she was just experiencing really a dream?

A/N: Please review! Thanks a million!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jim had already righted himself and was pushing away the gaggle of medical students fussing over him.

"Bones, call 'em off," he complained. "I feel fine."

"Let him go," Bones smirked. "Nice to have you back, Captain."

"It's nice to be back, Bones," Jim replied. Jim rolled his neck, trying to stretch out the stiffness. Looking to his left, Amanda was exiting the sickbay.

"I would be curious to find out if you were actually dreaming," Bones said, scanning the man before him.

"Meaning, doctor?" Kirk replied.

"Meaning, scans were showing that each and every one of the sleepers was in some kind of coma-like state, but your minds were operating as though you were awake and functioning like normal," Bones explained. "Well, as near as normal for some. And by the way, I should check on your nasal passages. I could hear you snoring down the hallway."

"I _don't_ snore, doctor," Jim replied.

"Were you dreaming?" Bones said, ignoring Jim's last statement.

Jim thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. "I did dream, but it was just a normal one," Jim lied. Hopefully Bones wouldn't press him anymore and he could go catch up with Amanda. "See you later, Bones."

"Jim, I would prefer it if you'd stay so we can finish our scans and come up with a diagnosis to report."

"Am—_Commander Williams_—didn't stay," Jim said. "Is she all right?"

Bones looked around the room and focused on the young male medical students that had been assigned to look after her. "She was supposed to stay," he said in a warning tone.

"I'll go catch up with her. I'll make sure she's all right."

"Sit down, Jim," Bones said. "I know you, once you leave, you'll avoid the sickbay at all costs."

Jim grinned and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed, sitting back on the gurney. "This is ridiculous."

Bones proceeded with his scans and fifteen minute later, James T. Kirk was given a clean bill of health.

"I could have told you that," Jim said. "You're a great doctor, Bones, but…"

"But what, Jim?" Bones said.

The dirty look that Bones was giving Jim caused him to hold his tongue.

Jim smirked and slapped the man on the back. "Bones, I'll see ya later."

As if perfectly timed, the bosun's whistle hailed Jim and a very tired sounding Pavel Chekov came over the comm.

"_Captain, you are being hailed by Admiral Pike,"_ he said.

Jim pressed the sickbay's comm. Button.

"Kirk here. Patch it down here," he said.

"_Aye, captain."_

Soon, Admiral Pike's voice filled the sickbay.

"_Kirk, why haven't you returned to HQ yet?"_ the voice asked.

"Admiral, we have suffered a minor setback. Some experiments we were running on some abnormal-looking atmosphere went awry and it caused a reaction in some members of the crew," Jim explained.

It didn't bother Jim to be chastised in front of other crew members. Besides this being a valid discussion, worthy of a proper explanation, Jim was used to this as the youngest and newest Starfleet captain.

"_We, also, noticed the abnormal air space, but none of the experiments turned up anything strange, Kirk. If you would be so kind as to bring the Enterprise down, we would all be eternally grateful."_

"Of course, Admiral," Jim said. "Shall I put it in warp?"

"Don't be facetious, Kirk. Starfleet out."

Jim chuckled and thumbed the comm. off.

Bones stepped closer to Jim and said quietly. "You neglected to tell him the reaction was because you knocked one of my experiments over."

"You are right, my friend," Jim replied. "Didn't seem important. I'll think about telling him later."

With a wink, Jim pushed the door button and exited the sickbay.

There were many things on James Kirk's mind as he walked to the turbolift. He really wanted a change of clothes; he also really needed to talk to Amanda, give his orders to Sulu, Chekov and Spock, who was, most likely, in charge of the conn. Jim also discovered, after scratching his face, he really could use a shave.

The shave and the change of clothes were going to have to wait; the orders were more important than a fresh shirt and a smooth face.

The turbolift doors opened and he stepped out of it onto the bridge. Lieutenant Uhura was seated at the communications desk to his right. Sulu and Chekov were to his left at their assigned desks and monitors. And Mister Spock was sitting in the command chair.

"I'm asleep for a couple hours and you've taken over?" Jim asked, smiling.

"It's good to see you are conscious again, captain," Spock said, standing.

"It's certainly good to be conscious. But, we have important business to attend to: we need to get back to HQ," Jim said.

Still standing, he gave out his orders and asked to be informed when they are almost landing.

"Mister Spock, you have the conn," he said, exiting the bridge once more.

Jim wanted to talk to Amanda. They really needed to talk about what happened.

Jim rode the turbolift back down to the residence levels and proceeded to, as discreetly as possible, be let into Amanda's room.

After knocking on the door, a second later, it slid open. One bare arm was extended and grabbed a hold of Jim's shirt tightly. Jim smiled broadly at the rest of the body attached to the arm and allowed himself to be pulled into the room. The door slid shut behind him. It was going to be a good, long discussion.

A/N: This wasn't exactly where I was going to end this chapter, but I felt awful for not updating before this. I promise I'm going to do better, but since I work at a movie theater and Harry Potter just came out, I'm a little busy. Thanks for being so patient with me!

AND thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, how long until we land?" Bones asked after walking onto the bridge.

Spock, not turning in the captain's chair, replied, "eleven minutes."

"Where's Jim?"

"That, doctor, is a query to which I know no answer," Spock replied.

"A simple _I don't know_ would suffice," Bones grinned.

"Commander, shouldn't the captain be present on the bridge for landing?" Uhura asked.

"That would be a logical assessment of the situation. Open the frequency," Spock replied.

Uhura complied. "You're on, commander."

"Captain Kirk, please report to the bridge," Spock said in his unwavering monotone. "Captain Kirk, please report to the bridge. Ten minutes, eleven seconds until dock at Starfleet Command."

Uhura closed the frequency.

"So, should we take bets as to when he's gonna show up?" Bones suggested sarcastically.

"Well, we can't all bet on the _last minute_," Uhura replied, rolling her eyes.

And Uhura definitely knew her captain. At the same time, James Tiberius Kirk was finally being satisfied. One final thrust sent both him and Amanda over the edge.

Both panting and sweating, Jim rolled to his side, in order to hold Amanda close to him. He didn't want to lose the physical connection with her as well as the emotional one.

Facing each other in her bed, Amanda smiled, then put her head to his chest.

"I can't believe I'm tired," she sighed.

"That was a serious workout," Jim replied, brushing some of her curly hair out of her face.

"But we just slept for twelve hours," Amanda said through a yawn.

"But, MandyAnn, we haven't been alone in a long time. Speaking of which, madam, I have to tell you about this dream I had."

"Oh my god, me too. You first," she said.

"You married me and we had this house…"

"And two kids named…"

"Brenden and Anne?" they said in unison.

"That is so weird," James replied. "We had the same dream?"

"I guess. But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt _normal_," Amanda said.

"_Captain James Kirk, seventy-one seconds until landing at Starfleet Command. Please report to the bridge,_" Spock's voice called over the comm.

"Geez, they didn't give you much time," Amanda said.

"He called ten minutes ago. We were…_busy_," Jim said, wagging his eyebrows.

"You need to go," she said. "The captain should be around when we land."

"It's not like I've left the ship," Jim said. "But I should probably go."

He kissed her once more and stood from the bed. Still laying in the bed, Amanda watched him getting dressed.

First, he found his boxers as they were the closest to the bed and the last article of clothing that came off. She surveyed him, as she was taught to survey great works of art. Broad shoulders and a muscular build. He was tall, but not too tall. He could use a shave, but the scruff almost suited him as well as the clean-shaven look.

"What are you staring at me for?" Jim asked. "Not that I mind."

"Nothing," she smiled.

Picking up a brief pair of lace panties, Jim smiled.

"I believe these are yours."

"I sure hope they are."

"Aren't you coming?" Jim asked.

"Do I need to?" Amanda said.

Finishing his dressing, he looked at her. "Yes."

"Go ahead. I'll be down to the bridge in a minute or so," she replied.

Jim gave her one last look and exited the room with a wink.

Waiting until the last minute, or second depending on the situation, was not an uncommon occurrence for Jim. It gave him ample amount of time to make a decision and take action. Well, if Jim were the kind of man who spent long amounts of time reasoning out the situation, that time would be _perfect_ for it. But usually, Jim spent the time procrastinating, which was also _perfect_ for him.

So arriving on the bridge just as the _Enterprise_ was no surprise to his crew that had come to know the way James T. Kirk operated.

"So wonderful that you decided to join us, Captain," Bones said.

"Bones, before you make any more sarcastic comments, did you ever stop to think that I might have been busy?" Jim said.

"Oh, we knew you were busy, Captain," Uhura replied. "We were just wondering who she was."

"Particularly since you had moved of the females re-assigned to different vessels," Bones said.

Spock was silent as he still sat in the captain's chair. He was thinking and he was reasoning the situation out as Amanda came on deck. Spock looked back and forth from Jim to Amanda. Logically, there could only be one answer. But being so close with Jim, he said nothing; he simply vacated the chair.

The crew of the Enterprise was greeted warmly by some of the year's new graduating class. But the exhausted crew just wanted to find out why they were back on earth and maybe get a decent drink to boot.

Captain Kirk had a meeting with Admiral Pike as soon as they touched down and he brought Mister Spock along with him.

"Gentlemen, please sit down," Pike said.

The two men before him complied and Christopher Pike followed suit on the other side of the desk.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why you have been called back to Earth," he said.

"Well, the question has crossed my mind, Admiral," Jim said.

"The _Enterprise_ is going to have a few upgrades added to its system, as well as another personnel change. Your first trip, when we leave in a day and a half is going to be to New Vulcan. I am going to be an ambassador there for a while."

"Is Spock Prime also joining us?" Jim asked.

"I was getting to that. Yes, the older Spock will also be accompanying us to Vulcan," Pike said.

"Are these the only staff changes?" Spock asked.

"No, there are eleven more crew members that we are adding. When we reach New Vulcan, Spock Prime and I, along with Commander Williams, will go to the surface to help with writing the new Federation treaty and oversee the writing of the new Declaration of Independence," Pike said.

"Why do new documents need to be written?" Kirk asked. "It might be a different terra, but it's the same people with the same beliefs and rights."

"That's precisely it, Jim," Spock said. "New planet, new declaration. Logically, it will say the same basic information. Probably just updating it for the present date and current languages."

"Correct. But since this is why we put Commander Williams aboard the ship, we are going to put her to good use," Pike said. "We leave in thirty-six hours. You are both dismissed."

Jim and Spock both left the room.

"So, what are you going to do with your day off?" Jim asked as they began walking down the hall.

"I think i9t would be logical to spend my time meditating, so I will be ready to leave in thirty-six hours," Spock replied.

"By meditating, do you mean _chillaxing with Uhura?_"

"I am unfamiliar with the concept of _chillaxing_," Spock replied. "Please enlighten me."

"Chilling and relaxing, Spock. Hanging out, shooting the breeze…" he led off.

"To answer your query, no, I will not be shooting anything," Spock said flatly.

"Don't take it so literally. It's an idiomatic phrase. It means that you're just going to relax and not worry about anything."

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Spock asked. "If you would permit me to ask such a question."

"Of course, you can ask me anything, Spock," Jim explained as they continued their walk. "You just might not always get the answer you desired. And to answer that you're just going to relax and not worry about anything."

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Spock asked. "If you would permit me to ask such a question."

"Of course, you can ask me anything, Spock," Jim explained as they continued their walk. "You just might not always get the answer you desired. And to answer _your_ question, I have _no idea_ what I am going to do."

"Has your relationship with Commander Williams changed?"

"That's a strange question. What does that have to do with anything?"

Spock was silent.

"Why does it matter if my relationship with Amanda has changed? We are civil to one another. That is all," Jim said quickly.

"I was merely asking because I have noticed that there is less, for lack of a better word, _hostility_, between the two of you," Spock said.

Jim hesitated and Spock followed suit, stopping in the deserted hall.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone this?" Jim asked.

Spock raised one eyebrow. "Of course, Jim. You can tell me anything."

"There is something between Amanda and me. I just don't know what it is," Jim explained.

"Everything happens for a reason, Jim," Spock offered as an explanation.

"I know that, Spock. I just wonder what that reason is."

A/N: Please review. If you're reading this right now, please take 30 seconds and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks so much!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: My apologies go out to everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or their alerts. I ran out of inspiration for a while and now that I have the movie, it seems that it might be back.

I have added a new chapter 12 because I didn't like where the previous one was going and I think I might have improved on the story.

Please read this chapter and review. I do love reviews. Thank you in advance for your time (and your reviews).

Chapter 12

Jim Kirk and Spock left Admiral Pike's office and ran into Amanda, who was on her way to her own meeting.

"Hey, good luck," Jim said.

"It feels a little like getting called into the principal's office," she said. "Not that I would know how that feels…"

"I can vouch for that," Jim said.

"I, too, know how that feels," Spock said in an almost-amused tone.

"What?" Jim and Amanda said in unison.

"That is a conversation to be had when Amanda doesn't have anywhere else to be," Spock said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you both later," she said.

"Bye, MandyAnn," Jim replied.

Spock nodded at her departure and walked with Jim down the corridor.

"I think I am going to spend my time tonight meditating. I want to be able to assist…myself…and the other members of the Vulcan High Council when the time arrives," Spock explained.

"I was going to invite you for a drink, buddy, on me. But if you're too busy…" Jim said, smiling.

"Well, meditation could be postponed until after I have replenished my body," Spock replied.

"Did you have to say it so it sounded so dirty?" Jim laughed.

Spock looked shocked for a second.

"Oh, geez. Don't look so embarrassed. Let's just go get a drink," Jim said.

Down at the opposite end of the corridor, Amanda was just being called into Admiral Pike's office.

"Hello, sir," she said as she opened the door.

"Please, take a seat," he said.

Amanda carefully sat down.

"So, besides the obvious situation that came about, how has your trip been so far?" Pike asked.

"It's been…" she began, pausing to find the accurate way to describe the trip. "It's been interesting."

"Well, what I wanted to explain to you is what your specific task will be when we leave for New Vulcan tomorrow night," Pike said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"You are going to help the remaining Vulcans draft a new Declaration of Independence. You will be working with Commander Spock on our way there to learn some of the Vulcan customs."

"Sir, I actually am very familiar with the Vulcan culture and customs. I speak two of the Vulcan dialects fluently," she explained.

"I definitely forgot that, commander," Pike smiled.

"But I have never read the Vulcan Declaration of Independence. Nor did I realize that they needed one," Amanda said. "Did they win their independence from another culture?"

"Well, the Vulcans refer to it as their Declaration, but it's more like the United States Constitution. It lays out basic rules, laws, the design of the ruling government, et cetera," Pike said.

"Oh, I see."

"These are for you," Pike said after standing and setting a large stack of papers in front of her.

She glanced at the top page.

"The last twenty declarations. Happy reading," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

She stood and picked up the stack of papers. Amanda smiled at Pike and let herself out of the office.

Sighing and cursing under her breath, Amanda headed back to her room.

After a couple hours, Jim was sneaking out of the bar. He told them he was just going to the bathroom, but he was really going to find Amanda.

Jim slipped down the hall, virtually unnoticed. And finally, he came to Amanda's door.

The people who were ignoring him now might notice him if he knocked too loudly, but if he didn't knock loud enough, Amanda would never know he was out there. And then he would look like a complete idiot. Jim didn't like looking like an idiot. But then he realized that the longer he stood there doing nothing, the bigger fool he would be.

And so he knocked. And there she was.

He greeted her with a smile as she opened the door. Clearly she'd been asleep; her eyes were still partially closed to keep out the light.

"Hi," she said softly.

Her hair was down and in loose curls around her face.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Jim said.

She stepped back from the door. "Come in."

Jim hesitated. "I don't want to bother you."

"Do I have to ask again?"

Jim didn't answer her. In one quick movement, he moved into her room, closed the door behind him and pulled Amanda in for a kiss.

Taking a breath, Amanda smiled. "I guess not. I think I'm awake now."

"Isn't it a little early?" Jim said.

"I think these bored me to sleep," Amanda said, pointing to the stack of papers on the bed.

Jim picked up the top one and scanned it. "Ooh, Vulcan Independence declarations? A little light reading?"

"Admiral Pike wants me to familiarize myself with the most current versions. Apparently, it gets re-drafted every two and a half Earth years," Amanda explained. "Wait, how did you…?"

"I learned a little bit of Vulcan. I wanted to know when and if Spock was muttering about me," Jim said.

"I see."

"You look tired, I should go," Jim said, turning towards the door.

"If you leave, I'll…"

"What?" Jim asked, turning back around.

"That was a thoroughly empty threat," Amanda said.

"Yeah, I kind a got that," Jim replied.

Jim and Amanda were inches away from each other again.

"So, are you staying with me tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Shut up," Amanda said playfully.

"That's shut up, _captain_."

Amanda raised one eyebrow as a response.

"Yeah, I'm staying," Jim smiled.

"All right, get naked," she said, laughing. "I'm giving the orders now."

The two of them started cracking up; laughing so hard they collapsed on the bed. They just continued to lay on the bed for a minute, catching their breath, staring at the ceiling.

"You know what else is hilarious?" Jim said.

"What?"

"I told them all I was going to the bathroom. They probably think I was so drunk I couldn't find my way back," Jim said.

"And in fact, you're just going to be naked with me…" she said, standing up and beginning to undress. "I've got a Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is then next installment! Thanks in advance for reading it. And please, please leave a review. Just a couple words would do!

Chapter 13

"Has anyone see James Kirk?" Leonard "Bones" McCoy asked a group of students.

The girls in the group giggled, but the general consensus was no. Everyone stood shaking their heads.

Bones grunted. The crew of the_ Enterprise_ was supposed to be speaking to a class at Star Fleet that morning. In fact, the presentation was supposed to begin in fifteen minutes.

No one had seen or heard from Jim since he'd left for the bathroom last night. Bones assumed that Jim had picked up a girl and headed for her dorm. And now, he was probably lying hungover in some stranger's bed.

Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov came down the opposite hall towards Bones.

"No one has seen the captain," Chekov told them.

"We knocked on his door repeatedly and there was no answer," Uhura informed them.

"I've tried to reach him on his communicator, but there is also no response," Spock said.

"He's probably…" Bones began.

"Where, Bones?" Jim said, coming down the hallway.

Jim and Amanda were walking towards the group. Both dressed in Star Fleet uniforms, looking as official as possible.

Sulu, Chekov, Bones, Spock, and Uhura stood confused near the classroom door.

"Nice to have you join us, captain," Bones said sarcastically.

"Where else would I be?" Jim said.

"That's what we were trying to figure out," Uhura said. "We've been trying to find you this morning."

"We've been awake and around for a couple hours now; we went to get breakfast," Amanda answered.

Jim nodded in agreement.

The crew continued to stare out, but remained silent.

A few seconds after it got completely awkward, a man came out from the classroom.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Williams, are you all ready to begin?" the man asked.

Amanda and Jim looked at each other and then at the group. It seemed like they were all ready.

The presentation was quick. The students were mostly star struck. While they were all trained to be professional, especially around Star Fleet officials, the students were asking all sorts of questions. Some were actual questions about the _Enterprise_ and the defeat of the Romulan ship, but most were questions were about relationships onboard and more giggling about Jim Kirk.

Jim surprised the rest of the crew. He didn't stick around after the presentation to meet the girls. He didn't even seem to be phased by the extra attention.

"So, lunch, anyone?" Jim said.

"Captain, our presence is required elsewhere," Spock replied.

"Where?"

"We have to meet with the…"

"Oh, man. I completely forgot," Jim said. "The Star Fleet command board."

"We have exactly seven point three minutes before we will be late," Spock said.

"Let's go. I'll see the rest of you later," Jim said.

Jim and Spock headed down the hall; ready to have their meeting with the Star Fleet board.

"So, we're all going to get lunch without them right?" Bones said.

"Absolutely," Uhura laughed.

They all headed for the cafeteria.

Before anyone noticed, it was time to leave again.

With Admiral Pike and Spock Prime safely aboard the _Enterprise_, thrusters on full and Jim in the captain's chair, the ship rose through the Earth's atmosphere and in the direction of New Vulcan.

Amanda was bored. She couldn't stand to read another Vulcan Declaration, so while the crew of the _Enterprise_ performed their tasks on the bridge, Amanda headed down the medical bay.

"There's the doctor, hard at work," Amanda said.

"Ah, Commander Williams," Bones replied. "What brings you down to the medbay?" he asked. "Not that I mind."

"Curiosity," she said. "And boredom."

"Boredom and curiosity. That's a bad mix," Bones laughed.

"You're telling me. Is there anything I can help with?" Amanda asked.

"I'm just taking inventory of supplies. It's nothing terribly interesting," Bones replied.

Amanda sighed. "Sounds more fun than Vulcan declarations of independence."

"How is it that you teach Earth history, but you are actually a diplomat?" Bones asked.

"I decided to teach what I enjoy because I use my diplomacy skills only so often. I never thought I'd be back in space," Amanda replied.

"When I went to medical school I didn't think I would end up in space either," Bones said. "But my ex-wife got everything in the divorce, so here I am," he finished.

"How long were you married?"

"Six years," Bones replied.

"Any kids?"

"No. That was one of the reasons we got divorced. She didn't want them, I did."

Bones' intonation never changed. No emotion, just cut-and-dried explanation of the situation.

"I see," Amanda replied.

"So, my turn. You and Jim have been spending more time together? Is it safe to say you don't hate each other as much?" Bones asked, finally becoming amused. A slight smiled appeared on his lips.

"Promise not to say anything?" she asked, looking around to see if anyone was around. But the med bay was empty.

"Of course, doctor-patient confidentiality," Bones smiled.

"I'm not your patient," she replied.

"But you're in my office, so same rules apply," Bones laughed.

"Okay, um, Jim and I have been…getting along," Amanda said. "But I don't know if we'll make it any better than we did before."

"From what I understand, Jim cares about you a lot."

"Don't lie, doctor. When we broke up, Jim slept with any woman that looked in his direction," Amanda said. "I mean, I couldn't expect him to cry about me, but…the reputation he got at Star Fleet…"

"I think you'll both have to be willing to forgive and forget certain things. You ended things with Jim because someone told you what might possibly happen in the future. He was hurt and went looking for…"

"For what?" she asked.

"For solace. For someone to fill the void. I'm a doctor, not a damn therapist, but I am familiar with the feeling. I did my fair share of void filling, too," Bones said.

"But…"

"But what? Our entire lives are completely altered because of the hole in the time-space continuum that Spock Prime inadvertently opened up. Nothing is as it was supposed to be, but is it? Who knows if what you were told was true? Or if it was this reality versus another? There are just too many unanswerable questions. Why suffer through it alone?"

"Damn," Amanda replied. "That's certainly a lot to think about."

"Well, don't think too hard about it. It'll either make you crazy or…never mind. It'll definitely just make you crazy."

"So what do you suggest, doctor?" she asked.

"I suggest you help me count these and then we'll go find some dinner. I want to hear some embarrassing stories I could hold against Jim," Bones said.

"You got it," Amanda smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Captain, the most logical course of action is to deliver Admiral Pike, Spock Prime and Commander Williams and continue on with our mission," Spock said.

Spock didn't want to have to tell Jim that, but he needed to keep him focused. The captain had always been easily distracted, but with the commander aboard, it made the situation marginally more difficult to keep him on task. The probability was high, in the ninetieth percentile that removing Amanda from the ship, no matter how long the time period, might force the captain to re-prioritize and re-focus.

And Spock found that it didn't matter whether or not Jim was angry with her, he was just in a constant state of distraction.

Not that Spock had a problem with Amanda. In fact, he liked her as much as he liked anyone, with the one exception of Nyota, who held a special place in his half-Vulcan, half-Human heart.

"_Logic_ says we should just leave them on a new planet? Logic says we should leave the elder version of _you_ on New Vulcan? We just drop them and go? I won't do it, Spock!" Jim shouted.

"The elder version of myself is more than capable of looking after himself. As is Admiral Pike," Spock argued. "And, while I don't know Commander Williams well, I believe she is also capable."

"Spock, this is a brand new planet. It has only recently been added to the Federation. While the remaining Vulcans have been inhabiting it for several months now, it is still open to attack," Jim said.

The captain and his first officer were openly arguing on the bridge of the _Enterprise._ The man and the half-Vulcan had such strong personalities and opinions that no one dared to say a thing. No one except for Amanda, who had managed to enter the bridge without being noticed.

"Captain, I have to agree with Mr. Spock," she said.

"What?" Jim spat, spinning one hundred eighty degrees in his chair and standing.

"It is unnecessary that the _Enterprise_ stay behind on New Vulcan," Amanda explained. "Unnecessary and illogical."

Spock's expression of anger with the captain's full disregard of his suggestion changed to stoic silence. Usually no one backed him up when it came to a difference of opinion between him and the captain. With his hands clasped behind his back, Spock moved back to the science desk at which he always sat.

"Commander, you have no jurisdiction aboard this ship. For better or for worse, I make the decisions," he said.

Amanda still didn't back down.

"Captain Kirk, while I make no decisions aboard _your_ ship, I must remind you that nowhere was it stated that you should stay. I'm sure if you spoke with both Admiral Pike and Elder Spock, they would confirm that very sentiment."

"Commander, do you really think that leaving such high-ranking people alone on a new planet would be a wise maneuver?"

"New Vulcan is a peaceful planet, with peaceful peoples," Amanda replied. "I see no danger."

"I will no longer discuss the matter with you. The decision was never something you had a vote in," Jim said coldly.

Amanda nodded silently, then turned on her heel to exit the bridge.

Without turning around, she spoke quietly. "Just make sure the decisions you are making are best for the whole of the _Enterprise_, not just a handful, Jim."

Without another word, she exited the bridge and took the turbolift to her level.

Jim sad down in his chair once more.

"Mr. Sulu, how long before we can make maximum warp?" he asked.

"The ship can be ready in about three minutes, sir," Sulu replied.

"Get it ready. Let's get to New Vulcan as quickly as possible."

Spock exchanged glances with Uhura who was seated at the communications desk next to him. She shrugged and went back to her screens.

Spock's plan had essentially backfired. The captain had become more quiet and distracted than ever before. Perhaps nothing was going to help the situation.

The crew of the bridge remained quiet as Sulu configured the ship get into maximum warp.

Chekov yawned and broke the silence of the bridge. Quietly, people began to speak to each other, but all to afraid to say anything to Jim.

"Carry on, all. Mr. Spock, you have the conn," Jim said, removing himself from the chair and exiting the bridge.

He took the turbolift to the medical bay. Bones would be able to talk some sense into him. Or tell him he was being a complete idiot. Either way, Bones would be honest.

"Did you come to yell at me, too?" Bones said sarcastically as he reviewed some charts.

"You know already? Did Amanda run down here and complain?" Jim asked.

"Nope, the story had spread through the ship like a virus, Jim."

"The only person I saw leave was Amanda."

"Some cadet, I'm assuming, is telling people. Nurse Chapel told me. From what you and I have talked about before, I thought you were done fighting."

Nurse Christine Chapel, the head nurse on the _Enterprise_ walked into the room. She stopped short at the sight of Jim looking so distressed. She tried to back out of the room.

"You don't have to go," Jim said.

"I was actually headed up to get something to eat," she said quickly. "Can I get either of you anything?" Christine asked.

"No, thank you," Jim said.

"Thanks, Christine, I'm fine," Bones replied.

She nodded and exited the medical bay.

"So why'd you really argue with her?" Bones asked.

"I don't want to lose her again, Bones," Jim said. "I can't."

It might have been the most sincere statement that Jim Kirk had ever uttered in McCoy's presence. If it hadn't been Jim who said it, it might have actually been touching. But it was sincere none-the-less.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, putting her on New Vulcan in the protective care of Pike and Spock Prime might be the safest place for her to be?" Bones said. "While she might not be in your immediate sight or beckon-call…" Bones trailed off, insinuating her presence being something less-than innocent. "…She'll be waiting on New Vulcan for when she's done with her job."

"What are you implying, doctor?"

"Come on, Jim. I'm not stupid," Bones said.

"Is it crazy that I feel like I'm a better person, a better captain, with her around?"

"Well, yeah, you are crazy. And that's my professional medical opinion, but what I think is really crazy is that you're telling me all these sappy, lovey-dovey things when you could be using them to apologize to Amanda," Bones said.

"Think she'll talk to me?" Jim asked.

"If she were smart, she'd never have gotten involved with you," Bones laughed.

"That is not helpful. And very unappreciated, Doctor McCoy," Jim said. "I'm going to find her," he said, standing up.

"I would just like to let you know that I'll probably hold this sentimental bull shit against you for a while," Bones informed him as he continued to review charts.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bones," he said before exiting the medical bay to find Amanda.

A/N: If you've read this far, please leave me a little review. I just want to know if I should keep going.


	15. Chapter 15

I would just like to say thanks to everyone who is currently reading this message right now. It's because you clicked on this story that I continue to write it.

I would also like to express thanks to those who have consistently reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me.

thomthom830

Chapter 15

She heard the door open, but she didn't turn around. Amanda continued to pack up her bags.

"What are you doing?" Jim demanded.

"I am packing, what do you think I'm doing? Isn't it obvious?" Amanda said.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this open hostility you're aiming at me," Jim said.

"You're such an ass."

"I don't want to just dump you on some planet. Why don't you just trust me?" Jim asked.

"Why don't you trust _me_?" Amanda replied. "I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you think. I'm not attracted to Vulcans or Pike, so my options will be extremely limited," she smiled. She wanted to lighten the heavy mood.

"I know you'll be fine. You're a strong woman, but I can't shake the feeling that if I leave you on New Vulcan, something bad will happen."

"Something bad could happen anytime. Something bad…"

Jim sat on the end of her bed and looked up at her.

Amanda sighed and came to stand in between his legs.

"We need to sort 'us' out, Jim," she said.

He leaned his head onto her stomach.

"Yeah, we de," he replied.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I would just like to state, for the record, that the best way to have a really deep discussion is to lie down on the bed," Jim said.

"I'm sure you have all of your discussions with Spock lying in bed, right?"

Jim's mouth spread into a wide grin.

"Are you don't being mad at me?"

"Are you done being an ass?" she replied.

"Is there a pill I could take for that? Or some kind of vaccine? Because I'm not sure I can give that up by myself," Jim said.

"Shut up," she said before pressing her lips to his. "Captain."

Jim's hands slid up the very short Star Fleet uniform. Holding onto her hips, he turned the both of them around and they ended up on the bed.

The captain spent the rest of the night in Amanda's quarters. Everyone knew it, but no one was going to say anything. Jim felt much better now that he was falling asleep around Amanda.

It was three in the morning, though, when Pike demanded the main crew on the bridge.

Uhura, who had been in Spock's quarters, hastily threw on her uniform and carried her boots while Spock escorted her to the bridge.

Chekov was falling asleep at the desk while he waited and Sulu had worn his pajamas.

The only two that had ignored the call on the tricorder were Jim and Amanda.

"Where the hell is Kirk? It's a damn ship, where could he have gone?" Pike asked.

Uhura looked over at Spock. Neither dared to answer. But they all knew where he was.

"Send one more page to the tricorder. If he doesn't respond, sound the bosun's whistle. I didn't want to wake the whole damn ship, but I'll do what I have to," Pike said.

It came down to the bosun's whistle. Jim groaned in Amanda's ear.

"What time is it?" Amanda mumbled.

"Too damn early," he said. "What could they possibly want?"

"You'd better get moving," she replied after his tricorder beeped. It was announcing that it held a message that had not yet been read.

Completely naked, Jim stood from the bed and read the message. "Shit," was his response.

"What?" Amanda asked, pulling the covers up to cover own body as she sat up.

"Pike called the main crew to the bridge. An hour ago."

"Oh," Amanda said. "Damn."

Jim struggled into his pants. "Where are my shoes?"

"Um…" she said as she looked around the room. "I don't know."

"I'm not sure I care at this point. You're coming, too, so you had better get dressed."

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Why do you need to get dressed? It's so no one else sees you naked. That is a right reserved for me, commander," he laughed.

"Everyone knows where you are already. Why do I need to go, too?" she protested.

"Because now it's an order. Besides, I'll bet if you check your tricorder, you'll find you received the message, too," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to her tricorder as he slipped his shirt over his head.

She sighed.

"Ha ha. I'm right."

"I'll just go naked," she said, standing from the bed.

"Come on, we're already late," Jim said, handing her some random clothing from a pile.

"You give me sweatpants? To meet with Pike?"

"Get dressed, now."

She didn't want to go, but because Jim's tone had gone from joking to authoritative, she complied and got dressed.

Finally, they made their way to the bridge and sheepishly joined the others.

Sulu was snoring softly, Chekov was amusing himself with some sort of hand-held game device and Uhura filed her nails. Spock had been silent for a while and only moved once Jim and Amanda came onto the bridge.

Pike was disheveled, to say the least and looked half-asleep still. Amanda was not wearing a Star Fleet uniform and had no shoes on.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Captain Kirk," Admiral Pike said. "It's a good thing the situation wasn't emergent, because your ship and all of us would be gone."

Sulu snored loudly in his sleep and woke himself up. Uhura tried to stifle a giggle, but was unsuccessful.

Jim, who was the main target of the tirade, couldn't help but laugh, too.

Pike stood and the group was silenced.

"Star Fleet wishes me to brief you on your mission while Ambassador Spock, Commander Williams and I are on New Vulcan," Pike said. "Computer, please show the images."

The screen before them changed into a map of explored space around the planet of New Vulcan.

"Three light-years from New Vulcan is a large area of unexplored space," Pike said. "We believe that there is a civilization of peoples that are sending out a distress signal." As Pike spoke, the computer moved the view to open, un-explored space.

"Sir, I haven't heard a distress signal in days," Uhura said. "Maybe weeks."

"Star Fleet picked it up in the background of a message that we sent to them," Pike explained.

"How could I have missed it, sir?" Uhura asked, wracking her brain.

"After analyzing the message and dissecting it, Star Fleet believes that the civilization somehow intercepted the message and encrypted it with their own distress call," Pike said. "Computer, play the message."

A static noise filled the bridge.

"It just sounds like white noise," Jim said, sitting in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it, even just a little.

"Computer, slow the message down; isolate voice-like tones," Spock asked.

"_Please assist. Terrible drought and famine. Anyone's help is necessary and greatly appreciated."_

Then the message was over.

"The last time we answered a distress call it was bogus," Jim said.

"Star Fleet ordered you find these people and if they need help, assist them or request extra help from Star Fleet itself," Pike replied.

Jim crossed his arms.

"Kirk, I strongly suggest you comply with Star Fleet orders, unless you wish to be court-marshaled upon your return to Earth."

"I never said I wasn't going to follow orders," Jim said. "Of course we will do as commanded. But it is in my best interest to first make sure you, the ambassador and Amanda arrive safely to the Vulcan High Council. Then we will absolutely go to the unexplored area and assist these peoples," Jim finished.

"I'm glad to hear that," Pike said. "We will arrive in orbit of New Vulcan at exactly eleven hundred hours. Commander Williams, I suggest you ready yourself. We will be beaming down in only a couple of hours."

Pike nodded at them all and exited the bridge.

Sulu yawned again.

"You can all go back to get some more sleep. We need to be prepared for our mission," Jim said.

"Shall I send the night crew back in, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Tell them they have thirty more minutes. I'll stay on the bridge," he said.

"As you wish, Jim," Spock replied.

Uhura moved first, leading the crew into the turbolift.

"Are you coming, Amanda?" Uhura asked.

"I'll be along shortly," she replied. "I need to speak with the captain."

The turbolift doors slid closed and Amanda moved to stand in front of Jim.

"I am so sorry, Jim," she said.

"For what?" he asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"None of this would be a problem if I wasn't here."

"Come here and sit," he said, pointing to his knee.

"No."

"Just do it," he said.

She looked at his incredulously, but did as she was told.

"Don't ever blame yourself again. While you might make my head spin, I consider it a good thing," Jim said.

"You're out of your mind," Amanda replied.

"I'm trying to be romantic and you're just _killing_ the mood."

"Jim, are we going to make a go for this? Really?"

"Damn right we are. I'm not letting you get away again. Even if I have to let you off ship for a while," he replied.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to swoon?" Amanda asked.

"You're hilarious."

"I think I am," she replied. "I don't know that I've ever been one of two people on the bridge of a ship."

"It's good we're alone, because I couldn't do this otherwise," Jim said before kissing her passionately.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter 15, what did you think? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"…and I want daily updates. I want to know you're all right every day," Jim said. Jim was walking with Amanda to the transporter room.

"Geez, Jim," she replied. "And I can carry my own bags."

"No, you can't. Promise me you'll send updates when you can."

"What if I can't update you every day?" Amanda asked. "Better still, and more likely, what if nothing interesting happened?"

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"Jim, please," Amanda sighed.

"I know, I know. I'll be a good boy and mind my ship."

"And I'll mind the Vulcans. Quit pouting. You'll be fine without me," she said.

"I am entirely aware of how I'll be without you," he smiled.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

Both of them started laughing as they walked into the transporter room.

Scotty sat at the desk, talking quietly with the other cadets, while Ambassador Spock and Admiral Pike stood ready to be beamed down to New Vulcan.

Jim and Amanda were immediately quiet.

"Are you ready to go, commander?" Pike asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

She locked eyes with Jim for a moment as he handed her the bags. He leaned into her and kissed her, in front of everyone.

It probably would have been a tender moment if two very important men hadn't been watching it. But Jim didn't seem to care.

Amanda blushed a deep shade of red as Scotty began to laugh. Although, his laugh quickly turned into a fake cough…a particularly bad one…as Jim turned and gave him an extremely dirty look.

Amanda took her place between the admiral and the ambassador and nodded.

"Energize, Mr. Scott," Admiral Pike said.

Very quickly, the transporter swept all three people into a dazzling display of lights and then they were gone from sight.

The young cadets and Scotty turned to look at their captain.

Jim Kirk looked back at them.

"What?"

"Nothing, captain," Scotty replied.

"Keep an eye on things, Scotty. But I'm sure nothing terribly exciting will happen," Jim said, before turning on his heel and leaving the transporter room.

It was business as usual on the bridge when Jim got back. Mr. Spock was standing near the captain's chair with his hands clasped behind his back. Uhura was concentrating on the sounds in space, which were few and far between. Ever since she'd been told she'd missed a distress call, she didn't want to move from the communications desk.

Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov were having their own quiet conversation. Jim distinctly heard some fencing terminology mixed in the general conversation. Perhaps Sulu was planning to instruct Chekov in some fighting techniques. Jim didn't think it was such a bad idea.

"The ambassador, the admiral, and Amanda successfully beamed down to New Vulcan," Jim announced.

"That is good to hear," Spock replied.

"Let's get a move on. We've got space to explore," Jim said.

While he was less-than thrilled to be leaving Amanda behind, he was still excited. They were headed to find a brand new planet and that in itself was going to be amazing.

"How long until this planet is in sight?" Jim asked.

"Captain, this unexplored quadrant—"

"What?" Jim asked impatiently.

"The planet, if it exists in this direction at all, might be many light years away," Spock said. "Since we have not picked up any of the distress signals, it is very difficult to determine the distance."

"You're just full of good news and sunshine, aren't you?" Jim replied sarcastically.

"Do we keep going on the currently course?" Chekov asked.

"Yes," Jim said. He thought for a minute. "I hesitate to put it in warp. What if we shoot past the planet?"

"Jim, that is highly improbable," Spock replied. "Our sensors would pick up the approaching planet."

"I was kidding, Spock," Jim said. "Sulu, prepare the engage warp."

Sulu pressed a series of buttons and pulled on a lever.

"Warp drive engaged, sir," Sulu replied.

"All right, let's go," Jim said.

Instantly, the _Enterprise_ was blasting through space, leaving the tiny planet of New Vulcan behind.

"Uhura, open the channel," Jim said.

"Frequency is open, captain," Uhura replied.

Jim noticed, in the short time he had, that Uhura didn't have the nasty, sarcastic tone that she usually used when referring to him as 'captain'. He wasn't sure why, but he kind of liked it. But Jim wasn't going to get too used to it. It would be back as soon as he pissed her off again.

"Crew of the _Enterprise_," Jim began. "This is your captain speaking. We have engaged warp and are now actively searching for the planet that has encrypted our messages to Star Fleet with distress calls. Please be aware of this at all times and report any findings directly to myself or Commander Spock. That is all, Kirk out."

With the frequency closed, Jim turned around to look at Spock.

"Spock, do you have an e.t.a. at all for finding this planet?" Jim asked.

"I do not know, Jim. But if the message was not a false one, I hope it is soon. This civilization could die out before we could ever find them," Spock replied.

Jim turned back around and leaned his head back on the chair. He was starting to get a headache and this mission had just started.

"Captain's log: star date 2259.277. We have been searching this quadrant of space for three days and our long-range sensors have picked up nothing. There are no signs of life as we travel. My crew is growing bored, _as am I_, with our lack of findings. I hope we find these people soon, for my crew's sanity as well as my own. Kirk out."

Jim was bored. He was starting to have some second (and third) thoughts about the direction they were heading in. If they had gone any other direction, would they have found something? Anything at all? This whole quadrant was nothing. Probably, it wasn't unexplored; there was nothing to put on a map.

"Anything on _any_ frequency, Lieutenant?" Jim asked Uhura.

"I'm sorry, captain, there is nothing," she replied.

"Have the sensors found anything, Mr. Spock?"

"No, captain," Spock said. "Everything is the same."

"Does _anyone_ have any good news for me?" Jim asked in exasperation.

The bridge was silent.

"Well, don't all tell me at once," Jim said.

Chekov cracked a smile and Sulu laughed. Soon, the whole bridge was laughing. It was exactly what Jim needed.

The frustration Jim had been feeling began to dissipate. They still weren't finding what they were looking for, but damn, they were having a great time looking. Although, Jim hadn't heard from Amanda in two days.

But maybe things were going to turn around soon.

A/N: Well, this is my latest update. What did you think? Leave me a review, please? Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey y'all! I had to quit studying and update my story. Finals are driving me crazy. So, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 17

Amanda had no idea that a single day could stretch on for so long. But so far, each passing day had been longer than the previous one.

Her alarm clock trilled loudly on the bedside table. The Vulcan day started too early. Groaning loudly, she pushed herself up so she could turn off the horrible sound.

It was three o'clock standard time. She was expected at the Vulcan High Council by three-thirty. Days had to start early because of the temperature that it would get to later in the day. While the high temperatures didn't bother the Vulcans at all, it was a courtesy to the humans. Although, it didn't feel much like a courtesy at this hour.

Admiral Pike was waiting for her outside her door at three-twenty.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I think I'm still trying to adjust to the climate," Amanda replied, yawning.

"Well, at least they aren't expecting us to make the breakfast meal, as is custom in the Vulcan culture," Pike laughed.

"Yeah, I don't mind cooking, but doing it at the crack of dawn might be bad for everyone's health," Amanda replied.

"My wife would just tell them to not let me cook at all," he said.

They began to walk down the hall of the newly erected Vulcan High Council building.

Because it hoped to be a meeting place for future Federation gatherings, the building itself was extravagant. It was full of conference rooms and halls. It was also built with accommodations for those who were visiting the planet for an extended amount of time. This is the one factor that kept the human visitors from having to provide breakfast to anyone on the council.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Amanda asked.

"What? You don't want to make the move to Vulcan permanent?" Pike replied.

"It's just the re-write process of this declaration. It's, for the lack of a better word, boring. No one argues. No one raises their voice. No one even speaks out of turn. Not that any of that would be good, but it might make things a tad more interesting."

"Could I ask you a personal question, Commander?" Pike asked as they continued down the long corridor.

"Of course, Admiral," Amanda replied.

"Is it truly _boring_ or are you also distracted by a certain starship captain?"

Amanda laughed.

"It might be a little of both, sir," she replied. "Things with the captain of the _Enterprise_ have taken an interesting turn."

"It's good to know putting you on that ship didn't cause the huge commotion Kirk seemed to think it would."

"Oh, we had our fair share of disagreements in the beginning. But things have improved since then," Amanda replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It is all right, Commander," Pike said. "I am very glad to know things are going well."

Ambassador Spock was waiting for them outside of the meeting hall.

"Good morning, Ambassador Spock," Amanda said.

"Good morning," Spock replied. "Did you rest well?"

"I am still adjusting to the sleep schedule," Amanda said. "But it is starting to catch up."

"I must admit, this is early for me as well," Spock replied.

Amanda was ushered inside and soon she was seated with the Vulcan High Council.

The next eight hours were spent logically picking apart the current declaration's preamble and re-wording phrases that the council deemed necessary.

They broke for only a meal…for which they received thirty minutes to eat…and the rest of the day was gone.

That evening, the ambassador and Amanda were sitting down to enjoy their evening meal.

"I must tell you, Commander…"

"Amanda."

"Amanda," Spock replied. "Your presence on the _Enterprise_ is good for the whole crew."

"You think so?" she asked, before taking a bite of food.

"I do," Spock responded. "I have spent a lot of time talking with your Captain Kirk. And I have been friends with Jim Kirk for a long time. He was a great captain in my time, but with you in his life…he has the potential to be even greater."

"That's an interesting sentiment, ambassador. Jim's own grandmother told me he had no room in his life for me. That I would hold him back," Amanda said.

"I don't believe that for one second," Spock said. "Since I have actually seen the future."

"Right. So, was I your time at all?"

"Yes, but you were not in Jim's life as you are now."

"I figured as much," Amanda said.

The two of them continued their meal in silence and soon it was time to go to sleep. The cycle was going to start again in only a couple hours.

Amanda had only laid down an hour before her communication device began to beep. She rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said into the comm. device.

"It's me," Jim said.

"Hello, captain," she sighed.

"Did I wake you?"

"A little, yeah."

Jim's warm laugh came through the comm. device. "A little?" he repeated.

"Mornings start pretty ridiculously early here on Vulcan," she said. "It's okay, though. How are things on the _Enterprise_?"

"You know, I was all set to be mad at you. Since you hadn't contacted me," Jim said. "But hearing your voice…"

"You miss me?" she smiled.

"I do. I do miss you, MandyAnn."

"I miss you, too, Jim," she replied.

"How much longer until I can bring you back up to me?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. It takes so long to go over everything. Each change has to be _logical_. And apparently logic isn't always the quickest answer."

"Aren't you just re-wording the document?" Jim asked.

"Indeed. Re-tooling the unnecessary language. But first they must decide what is or isn't necessary. Then they have to decide how to say it in a better way," Amanda replied. "If they can't figure out a better way to say it, they decide to leave it the way it is. It takes twice as long as just re-writing the damn sentence. And I, of course, have to translate everything first because it's in Vulcan…"

"I can sympathize. We haven't had one single sign of the planet we're supposed to find," Jim said.

"Really?"

"Everyone's starting to go stir crazy. It's good that this ship comes with leisure activities like bowling."

"I was on that ship for weeks and never found the bowling alley," Amanda laughed.

"Why didn't you just ask? I'd have shown you," Jim grinned.

"Uh, we were busy, Jim," she responded.

"I'm starting to miss you so much I might have to resort to the Holodeck."

"Resort to the Holodeck for what?" Amanda asked. "I don't want there to be a hologram of me."

"Hurry up, then, and get back to me. I need you."

"I'll do my best, honey," she laughed.

"Okay. I'll let you get some sleep. Let me know if you need anything," Jim said. "I, uh…"

"What?" Amanda asked.

"I love you."

Amanda was shocked. It had been a long time since Jim had said that to her. And she certainly hadn't ever expected to hear it again.

"Amanda?" Jim asked anxiously.

"I love you, too, Jim. Night."

The frequency closed and Amanda put the comm. device down. Things just got a lot more complicated.

A/N: Please review. I could really use a couple reviews. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jim had started to spend a lot of time working out. He was lifting weights and punching the bag. Anything to keep him mentally and _physically_ stimulated. Jim really missed Amanda.

Four days had passed since he'd talked to Amanda and they still hadn't found the planet. And with no word otherwise, it appeared that the Vulcans were still at a stand-still with their declaration.

And to make matters worse, he finally found out who else had joined the crew of the _Enterprise_. Jim had only found out this information by accident. It was Gaila. And apparently she had forgiven him and his dirty little trick regarding the virus he implanted for the Kobayashi Maru test.

Gaila was all over him now that he had some extra free time.

Jim was flat on his back lifting weights when she appeared at his side.

"Hello, Jim," she said in a sing-song voice. "I mean, _captain_."

Jim put the weights on their stand. "What?"

"I think we need each other. Out here in space. We could be great together," Gaila said.

"Listen, Gaila, it's not that I don't think you're a great person. I just don't think you and I would work out."

"Why wouldn't we work out? We're going together," Gaila asked, batting her eyes, moving closer.

"You're a man. I'm a woman. An Orion woman. And we both have…needs."

"I'm involved with someone already, Gaila," Jim said.

The green woman pouted.

"We had fun, you and I, but we'd never make it."

"But I don't mind if…" Gaila began.

"But I do. And so would Amanda," Jim said. "And I will not do anything to hurt her."

"You are such an asshole. You treated me like shit," she growled.

"I apologized for that, Gaila. I'm a horrible person. I get it. The end," Jim said. "And now we can act like civil human…um…civil beings. Okay?"

Gaila glared at him, her skin turning a darker green.

"Oh, sure, whatever," she said before exiting the weight room.

"Damn," Jim hissed as he laid back down on the bench.

Jim had only gotten a few more minutes to himself before the bosun's whistle called out for him.

"This is Kirk. Go ahead," he said into the weight room's comm.

"Captain, we have a planet on the view screen," Chekov said. "Sensors report that it holds signs of life."

"How far?" Jim asked.

This time Spock spoke.

"Calculations say two light days."

"Increase to warp four. I want to be there today," Jim said.

"Aye, captain," Chekov said.

"I'll be up to the bridge immediately," Jim said. "Kirk out."

Jim ran. He was already sweaty and it was running down his back as he made his way up to the bridge.

He stood in front of the viewer once he reached the room.

Of course, his crew was correct. The planet was there. A tiny blip on the screen, but a planet nonetheless. And at warp four, it was moving closer and closer, but not quickly enough.

"Good job, everyone," he said. "Thank you."

"For what, captain?" Spock asked.

"For finding this planet. I couldn't handle the thought of telling Star Fleet it didn't exist," Jim said.

"Yes, let us hope," Spock said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Increase warp as you see fit, Mr. Spock. Just get us there as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Jim," Spock said.

Jim smiled and left the bridge. Perhaps things weren't as terrible as he'd thought.

On Vulcan, things were not going as well. Sitting in her seat between Pike and Spock, Amanda stifled a yawn and tried to keep her leg from falling asleep. She was not sure if yawning in front of a Vulcan was considered an insult. But she didn't want to chance the situation.

Boredom was not tolerated on Vulcan, but this whole situation was beginning to make Amanda lose patience. She didn't know if she could take it much longer.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Ambassador Spock said after seeing her out of the corner of his eye.

The council members did not look pleased, but ended the session anyway.

Out in the hallway, Amanda stretched. "Thank you. I was starting to lose it in there," she said.

"That was clear," Pike replied.

"I'm sorry. I just can't focus today. Why does this process take so long? They're just going to go through this whole tedious process again in two and a half years," she said. "No offense, ambassador."

"None taken, Amanda," he said with a slightly amused face.

"I think I'm just going to lie down," she said.

"Shall we wake you for the evening meal?" the ambassador asked.

"I hope I'll be up by then, but if I'm not, would you please check on me?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Pike replied.

The men walked her to her door and Amanda said goodbye before entering her own space.

She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. A headache had started to form at her temples and she rubbed them in an attempt to make the pain go away. But the action was futile, her head continued to throb.

Just as her eyes went closed, her tricorder trilled that she was being contacted.

"Commander Williams here," she said.

"Commander, it's Captain Kirk," Jim said.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" she asked, smiling at the sound.

"We…I…need you to beam back aboard. Your presence is necessary aboard the _Enterprise_. We have found the planet we were looking for," Jim explained.

"I think that would be impossible, Jim. I'm still needed _here_ on Vulcan," she said.

"It's been weeks. They've written declarations without you, they can do this one, too," Jim replied, anger rising in his voice.

"What's really wrong, Jim?"

"That is what's wrong. The _Enterprise_ needs you. The Vulcans can deal. Be ready for beaming at twenty-two hundred hours. I'll deal with Pike," Jim said.

"Oh, Jim, it isn't that easy," Amanda said.

"Yes, it is. I miss you. I don't want to go to this planet with only a partial crew, so I'm beaming your ass back aboard. End of discussion. I need to get a hold of Pike, now. See you soon. Kirk out."

Jim's voice was gone from her room once more. Pike was not going to be happy, but she had no choice. And she'd better start packing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Sir, we need her back on the _Enterprise_," Jim said. "She worked hard on Vulcan, let her go with us."

Pike was not thrilled about Kirk's request. Mostly because it was more of a demand than a simple request. But he understood where the guy was coming from. Pike wished he could get out of this thing, too; it was boring as hell.

"Kirk, that is fine. Permission granted. Pike out," he replied, putting the tricorder down.

Jim smiled. For once, Pike didn't question his reasoning. It felt good. And soon, Amanda would be back aboard his ship and in his arms.

Feeling confident, he returned to the bridge.

"Captain?" Uhura said as he walked into the space.

"Yes, Uhura?"

"What did Admiral Pike say?" she asked.

"Amanda…Commander Williams…will be rejoining the crew shortly," Jim replied.

"Does that mean you are having us wait to make contact with the planet?" Chekov asked.

"No. Are we within range to hail them?" Jim asked.

"Yes, captain," Sulu replied.

"Shall I open the hailing frequency?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, please," Jim said. "And then call Scotty up here. We need to have a chat."

"Captain," Uhura said, turning around in her chair. "We have contact."

"Put it up, please," Jim replied.

The scene was pure chaos.

A man, human-like in appearance, came up on the view-screen.

"Finally, Star Fleet responds," he said tiredly.

"What is going on?" Jim asked.

"We have a planet-wide drought. No water. And no food. Anarchy."

"Well, my name is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ and we are coming to help you all," Jim said.

"Well, if you don't hurry, no one'll be left to help," the man said before ending the transmission.

"Spock, send a message to Star Fleet, tell them the specifics of the situation and tell them what we need to accomplish our mission. Do not take no for an answer. Uhura, get Bones and Scotty up here," Jim said.

Spock immediately got to work, making calculations. He was estimating population of the planet, based on its overall size. And, based on the population number, he was able to come up with a numerical value for the amount of food and gallons of water for the dying population.

Spock's mathematical skills were and are unmatched and he had the appropriate figures for Star Fleet in a matter of moments. Before Jim could say anything, Spock was on a line with Star Fleet headquarters.

"You wanted to see us, Jim?" Bones said as he and Scotty walked onto the bridge.

"Yes, Bones, as you know, that is the planet we've been looking for. It's a complete mess. People are dying of starvation. They are going to need your help," Jim explained.

"I'll do my best, Jim, but I can't make any promises. These 'people' as you call them, are going to be completely foreign to me until I run some tests or at least find out something about them."

"Can't you just patch 'em up?"

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a magician! Medicine doesn't work that way. It would be like me randomly picking a bloody type for you before finding out your specific type. It could kill you."

"Well, do what you have to, Bones. We need to help them," Jim said. "And Scotty, Amanda will be coming back aboard. Can you beam her back all the way from New Vulcan?"

"I don't see why not, captain. I am a magician and I'll go work my magic."

Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott left the bridge and Jim began pacing.

Spock had given Star Fleet their coordinates, but even at maximum warp, they'd never make it in time. But the _Enterprise_ certainly didn't have the resources to feed a planet full of people. They had probably enough just to cause a riot amongst the haves and the have-nots of the population.

And they certainly didn't have enough water. Jim hesitated to even suggest sharing, for fear his own crew would mutiny on him.

Jim turned to Spock.

"How long?" he asked.

Spock said nothing.

"Spock?!" Jim yelled angrily.

"Yes, captain?" in his stable monotone.

"How long?"

"To what are you referring? How long until what?" Spock asked.

"Until reinforcements with food and water get here?"

"Assuming, Jim, that the reinforcements left immediately, maybe in forty-eight to seventy-two hours."

"What?"

"Remember, captain, how long it took us just from Vulcan," Spock said.

Grunting in anger, Jim took a seat in his captain's chair. He must have fallen asleep because they next thing he know, Jim was being awoken to Spock explaining the diagnostics to someone. He opened one eye to see who it was.

"So, you're finally awake?" Amanda asked. She had turned around at the sound of movement in his chair.

"It's hard to sleep when you're on the bridge," he replied, still groggy from his impromptu nap.

"So," she began to Spock once more. "The planet is suffering from a huge drought, do we know what caused it?"

The crew on the bridge was silent.

"I knew there was a reason we brought you back aboard," Jim said, joining Amanda and Spock.

"Perhaps, I will go make contact with the planet in question again. I will find out the reason for the drought and report my findings to you, Jim," Spock said.

"That's perfect, Spock," Jim replied.

"Amanda, when we are done, would you be able to tell me about New Vulcan?"

Amanda smiled. "Of course. Maybe we'll be able to take Jim into a visit when we're done," she said.

Spock nodded and sat back in his chair.

"I am going to need to speak with you in private, commander," Jim said, nodding to the turbolift.

"Of course, captain," Amanda replied.

Amanda started for the door and Jim put his hand on her back to guide her out.

The crew of the _Enterprise_ smiled to each other as they made their exit. Everyone knew what the conversation would entail.

Amanda pressed a level button when Jim had stepped in behind her. But when the doors closed, Jim pressed the emergency stop button.

"I missed you," he said as he backed her up against the glass of the lift. "I need you."

She sighed as she leaned into him after they separated.

"How much time do we have before we can actually be on the planet?" she asked.

"We have to wait," Jim said. "We don't have enough resources to be able to properly assist anyone."

Amanda moved her head up and down in agreement. "Okay."

She kissed him, full on the lips, wrapping her arms around Jim again.

"Let's go to your quarters, captain," Amanda said. "Now."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, so sorry for the lack of updates, but with the semester just starting, I had to wait to finish. Please read and review. I used to think that I needed a review from everyone, but it means just a lot that you have added me to you subscriptions, favorites, or just clicked to read . Thanks a million everyone!

Chapter 20

The bosun's whistle blew before Jim and Amanda made it out of public view.

"Shit!" he yelled in frustration.

The few members of the crew in the area scattered out of sight.

Amanda laughed. "Come on. It could be some good news. We could use some."

"I swear they do this on purpose," he sighed loudly.

"Oh please, captaining a ship is more important than having sex," Amanda said. "You know that."

"I do?" he asked innocently.

"Smartass."

He stole his kiss and took her hand in his own. Jim walked her back to the turbolift.

"Do you remember in elementary school, I wanted to hold your hand? You screamed something about girls being gross?" Amanda asked.

"Nope," Jim smiled. "Can't say that I do."

Amanda smiled back. "You are such a liar, James Kirk."

The captain and commander took the lift and were immediately back at the bridge.

"Yes, folks. What is it?" Jim asked.

"Jim, the calculations I performed were unfortunately correct," Spock said.

Jim looked confused. "Your calculations are always correct. Why is that unfortunate, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked.

"The population is large and the planet cannot replenish the resources quickly enough to support them," Spock said. "The planet is unlike Earth and the water to land-mass ratio is much smaller. Because of this difference, they simply ran out of water, which then caused them to run out of food. They are rationing the best they can, but it will never be enough on their own."

"We need an estimated time of arrival from the other ships," Jim said. "Uhura, please get some numbers."

"Yes, of course, captain," Uhura replied.

Bones joined the crew on the bridge as Uhura turned to begin making some calls.

"Spock was able to get me some information about these people in his last transmission with them," Bones said.

"And…?" Jim asked expectantly.

"Their physical appearance is much like humans…and Vulcans," Bones motioned to Spock. "However, their bodies cannot tolerate high temperatures; their planet's highest temperature is around thirty-eight degrees Fahrenheit."

"Wonderful. Anything else?"

"The man you spoke to was eighty-nine years old," Bones said.

"What?"

"He's eighty-nine. Apparently that's how aged people look; about thirty. And women…well, the females of the species…always have multiple births. So if these people live for hundreds of years and keep reproducing with no means of renewing their resources, their planet has no hope, even with some help from us," Bones explained.

"You learned all of that from Spock's _one_ transmission?" Jim asked.

"He knows the kind of questions to ask," Bones said. "One more thing."

"Yes?" Jim asked.

"The immune systems of these people are severely lacking. We need to be certain to keep them germ-free," Bones said.

"Fantastic," Jim said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. If someone sneezes near them, it could be fatal," Bones said.

"The Tylivians, as they are called, have never been visited by anyone, let alone have they called for help. We must tread lightly," Spock said.

"You know, at some point, you could bring me good news," Jim said. "These people are dying because of no food or water. Now you tell me when we get them their food, we could further compromise their survival by simply being on the planet?"

By the end of his speech, he was shouting. The people around the bridge who had been holding their own conversations were silenced. No one had heard the captain so angry before.

Jim closed his eyes to try and ward off the headache that was beginning to form at the temples.

"We'll risk it," Jim said. "We have to go anyway. What are the ETAs, Uhura?"

"The first ship, the _Jomon_, is set to arrive in just over half a light day. Maybe fourteen hours," Uhura replied. "The others are about an hour or so behind."

"Unacceptable. Please hail the _Jomon_. I want to speak to their captain."

"Of course, captain."

Seconds later, a man was staring back at them on the large view screen.

"Yes, Captain Kirk?" the older man asked.

"Captain Henricks, the Tylivians need our help and—"

"We are on our way," Henricks interrupted.

"Are you traveling at maximum warp?" Jim asked.

"Captain Kirk, we are on our way. Now if you don't mind…"

"I_ do_ mind. Are you traveling at maximum warp, _sir_? Yes or no?" Jim asked impatiently.

"No. Warp seven. And that is all the _Jomon_ will do safely. I will not jeopardize my crew to save a planet of people who are already dying. We will be there in roughly thirteen hours. Henricks out."

The view screen changed back to the aforementioned planet and a field of stars.

"What a jerk," Chekov muttered.

Jim was exhausted. He needed a break. He rose from his seat and took Amanda by the hand. He silently led her to the door of the turbolift.

As the stepped inside and turned around, he said, "Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

The doors shut and finally the two of them would have some time to themselves.

As Jim led Amanda to his quarters, she looked into his eyes. He looked totally and completely…_done_.

"You need to sleep, sir," Amanda said.

"So do you."

"I'm fine. Besides, I've got some things to do. I'll wake you when we need you. Take a nap," she said.

"Captain's _do not_ nap," he replied, yawning.

"Okay, so you'll hibernate. I can go see if Doctor McCoy has something to help you sleep," Amanda replied.

"No. You'll help me sleep. Just lay down with me. I won't try anything. Scout's honor," Jim said.

"You were never a scout," Amanda replied.

Jim stretched out on the bed and Amanda sat next to him.

Jim yawned again. "I love you, Amanda," he said before promptly falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

After two different re-writes, here is the next chapter of my story…

Chapter 21

The crew of the _Enterprise_ was now going to have to sit on their expertly trained hands for the next ten hours or so. It felt as though they were being wasted, even though that wasn't exactly the case. It had taken forever to locate the mystery planet, now it was going to take even longer to help them.

James Kirk had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep after Amanda had made him promise that he would at least try. Spock was in charge on the bridge and Amanda had gone back to her cabin to finish unpacking.

Up on the bridge, the crew members were getting impatient.

"We can go bowling or something," Sulu suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait here?" Chekov replied. "In case they arrive before their estimated arrival?"

"No bowling," Spock replied from his seat. "Everyone needs to remain close to their posts."

"When should we wake the captain?" Uhura asked.

"We will let him sleep for a while longer," Spock replied.

"I wish I could get a nap," Uhura said in a quiet grumble.

Spock heard her, but didn't acknowledge the comment. He sat silent for a beat.

"Does anyone know where Commander Williams would be located presently?" Spock asked.

No one replied.

"Your silence is deafening," Spock replied in a mildly amused Vulcan tone. He thumbed the comm. device on the arm of the chair, linking himself to her cabin only. "Commander Williams, please report to the bridge."

He switched off the comm. device and sat quietly, waiting to see if Amanda had gotten the message.

At the sound of her name, Amanda cringed. She hoped the call had only gone to her room and not woken Jim. He had a hell of a time falling asleep as it was and if he woke up, he would never go back to it.

Sighing deeply, she put down the handheld computer she was holding and walked out of the room.

Amanda returned to the bridge and stood next to Spock.

"Thank you for returning to the bridge promptly," Spock said.

"Of course," Amanda said. "What can I do for you?"

"May I speak with you in private?" he asked her.

"Uh, sure?" Amanda replied.

He stood from his seat and escorted her from the bridge to a conference room down the hall in silence.

"So…?" Amanda asked as she sat down.

"Since you and I are the ranking officials aboard the ship as the captain is still enjoying some much needed rest, I thought I would ask you if you had any thoughts as to a plan. A plan we could present him with as an option."

"An option for what? Life? The universe? Everything?" she asked sarcastically.

"An option for the relief of the Tylivians," Spock replied, ignoring her sarcasm. "In case Jim decides to actually listen to someone besides himself."

Amanda laughed loudly. "That's so true."

"I think having a plan is…"

"A good plan?" she laughed.

The humor was lost on Spock and Amanda stopped laughing immediately.

"So, what should our plan consist of?" she asked in a much more serious tone.

"I'm unsure of how the Tylivians are going to react to our presence. The one I spoke to seemed eager for our arrival, however, an angry starving mob might be less than thrilled to have us there," Spock replied.

"That is a very good point," Amanda said. "Perhaps we should just space-drop the supplies in?"

"The captain will never agree to that," Spock replied.

"Nope," Amanda agreed. "But if we needed a suggestion for him, that's probably our best bet."

"It's going to be several more hours, you can go rest up, if you'd like," Spock said looking at the woman before him.

"Oh, I'm fine, but thank you," she smiled. "You've been supervising the bridge for hours, why don't you go have a rest?"

"Once we have completed the mission on our present course, I will meditate and refresh my body. Vulcans can go weeks without rest, although doing this often is ill-advised," Spock explained.

Amanda nodded. "I could understand that. I took a class once, a long time ago, about galactic cultures. We studied Vulcans, but we just covered the basics and the easy stuff."

"Oh, yes?" Spock replied.

"It was kind of useless. It was the kind of information that you could get from looking at a Vulcan, such as yourself. Clearly the professor had never spent time speaking with a Vulcan," Amanda said.

"So there was a lecture about our green blood and pointy ears and then your professor moved on?" Spock asked.

"Essentially. I actually wrote a paper on Vulcan art while I was studying," she said. "Well, the lack-of Vulcan art."

"Yes, the Vulcans, as a whole, are usually incapable of producing art."

"Merely because art has no scientific purpose or reasoning behind it," Amanda said. "Why is it that we've been on this ship together so long and we haven't talked like this before now?"

"I do not know," Spock replied.

She looked up at the tall man before her.

"I can see why Uhura likes you," Amanda replied. "You're intensely intelligent, and yet you've still got your human side. And you can put up with Jim."

"I was going to say the same thing about you, Amanda," said Spock.

"It's such a shame we're getting along so well."

"Why is it a shame?" Spock asked.

"Once we've completed this mission, my presence is no longer necessary. I could continue to assist until an agreement is reached on Vulcan, or I can go straight back to Earth and continue my teaching at Star Fleet," Amanda said. "Staying on the _Enterprise_ was not an option."

"Does Jim know yet?" Spock asked.

"No. I received the message right before you called for me. And there is no need to tell him until after this is done. He'll he focused on the wrong thing if I tell him now."

Spock nodded. "I will not say anything if that is what you wish."

"Yes, please don't say anything to him," Amanda said as the door to the conference room opened up.

"Don't say anything to him who?" Jim asked the two of them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Please review. I didn't get any on my last chapter


	22. Chapter 22

...dun, dun, dun...

Chapter 22

"Don't say anything to him who?" Jim asked the two of them as he walked into the conference room. Jim looked back and forth at Spock and Amanda, a confused expression crossing his face.

No emotion passed through Spock's face as he walked into the room, but Amanda squirmed and looked extremely anxious.

"It's nothing, Jim," Amanda lied.

Jim's eyes narrowed and he looked back and forth at the two individuals before him. He didn't believe her for one second.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, giving her another chance to be truthful.

"I'm positive," she lied again.

"Spock, go. I want to speak with Amanda alone," Jim said quietly.

If Amanda didn't know better, sympathy flashed in Spock's dark eyes as he let himself out of the conference room.

"So, what's all this about? And don't lie to me again," Jim said, taking a seat at the conference room table.

"I promise I'll tell you when the time is right," she said.

"No, tell me now. Consider that an order," he said.

"It can wait, Jim. I promise it's not a mutiny. And I'm not cheating on you with Spock," Amanda said. "Can we just leave it at that?"

"No. _Tell me now_."

"I have to go back to Star Fleet," Amanda said.

"You'd rather go back to Star Fleet than just answer my question?"

"No, I wouldn't. That's it. Once this mission is completed, I have to return home to Earth. To start teaching again," Amanda said.

Jim's face turned a familiar shade of red.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Amanda said.

"I'm not going to lie, it would almost be better if you _were_ sleeping with Spock. I could just kill him and keep you. Now I have to fight with Star Fleet to keep you; not that I wouldn't do it," Jim said.

"You don't have to fight Star Fleet."

"You belong here, with me, with us. I will do what I have to," Jim said.

"I _have_ to go. They need me back on Earth," Amanda replied, dangerously close to tears.

"Well, that's just too damn bad. I need you here with me," Jim replied, standing up and pulling her close. "I'll be making that call after we get the supplies delivered."

"I can't believe you made me cry," she said, taking a step back from him and hitting him on the chest lightly.

"You wouldn't actually sleep with Spock, would you?" Jim asked.

"No," She said back.

"Good," Jim said.

"If I had an affair with anyone, it'd be Leonard," Amanda said, laughing. "Come on, let's go to the bridge and join the others."

She walked out of the room quickly, Jim ran after her, yelling. "Wait! What did you just say?"

Amanda didn't respond; she just kept moving down the hall.

She was moving fairly quickly and Jim had to take long strides to catch up. He caught her wrist before she could open the door to the bridge and turned her around.

"Seriously, Amanda, what are you talking about?" Jim said.

"Oh, geez, Jim. It was a joke," Amanda said. "Don't take it so seriously.

"You aren't attracted to Bones?"

"Holy shit, Jim. Calm down," Amanda replied before pushing the door button and entering the bridge.

But Jim didn't drop it. "Don't kid about things like that."

"I was worried you'd focus on the wrong thing when I told you, and you didn't disappoint. I just didn't know you'd focus on a joke instead of the reality of me leaving after this mission. Thanks for that."

Everyone stared at the two of them. Stunned at the news of Amanda's departure.

"You're leaving us?" Chekov asked her in a quiet voice.

Amanda turned around and looked at the young man in front of her.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to stay; Star Fleet wants me back to teach. I'd rather stay here. You've all made me feel so welcome," Amanda explained.

"You aren't going to let her go, are you captain?" Sulu asked.

Jim looked at the faces of his crew members. They genuinely didn't want her to go and he sure as hell wasn't about to let her go without a fight.

Just as he was about to say something to that effect, they were interrupted.

Three Federation ships arrived out of warp and came to a complete stop around the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the _Jomon_," Uhura said.

"Put it up," Jim said.

They waited in silence for a beat until the captain appeared on the screen.

"All right, Captain Kirk, we're here," Captain Henricks said. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'm going to beam down, meet with whoever is in charge and you all can send down the supplies. Space-drop the supplies and they can distribute them once they've arrived," Jim explained.

Amanda leaned over and whispered to Spock. "It's half of our idea."

"Now we just need to see if it will work," Spock replied.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Please review this one too! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jim was preparing to beam down to the planet in question. It was his full intention to go alone, keep everyone safe and be done quickly. However, it was impossible for him to go alone with the crew of the _Enterprise_ being so dedicated.

"No, no, no. I am going alone," Jim said as he buckled his utility belt at his waist.

Spock, Bones, Uhura and Amanda had followed him down the hall and into the transporter room as he was getting ready to go.

"Captain, I must ask you to reconsider your plan," Spock said. "There should be a landing party. We need to ensure your safety."

"Jim, I agree with Spock," Bones said. "You cannot go alone."

"I can go alone. And I have every intention of doing so," Jim said back. "Scotty, don't let alone else beam down. That's an order."

Mr. Scott sat quietly at his desk then looked totally alarmed when his name was mentioned.

"Of course, captain," he replied.

"What about protocol, Kirk?" Uhura said. "You shouldn't go alone."

Jim still wasn't going to change his mind. He was going alone no matter what anyone else said.

"Jim, please don't," Amanda said.

Jim turned around and met her gaze. So there was _one_ person who could make him change his mind.

Amanda stepped out from behind Bones and Spock.

"Please don't go alone. You need to take some crewmembers with you," she said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? _In private?_" Jim asked.

"Of course, Jim."

He moved through the small group of people in the transporter room and put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out.

In the empty hallway, Jim stood opposite Amanda.

"I am going alone so I can keep you and everyone else safe. It is not open for debate," Jim replied.

"You know how dangerous this is. At least take Spock," Amanda said. "Someone needs to have your back down there."

"These people are hungry, not violent. They are going to be happy to have food arrive. These people won't hurt me," Jim said.

"Oh, Jim. This is not how things work," Amanda said.

"I promise that things will be okay," Jim said taking her hands in his. "Things will all work out. Trust me."

"I _do_ trust you. And right now I hate that I do. Let me go with you, Jim. Just as a second pair of eyes."

Jim saw the fear in Amanda's eyes.

"You aren't going, but I'll ask Spock to go with me," Jim conceded.

"Thank you," she smiled; she'd won.

Jim pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Things are going to be fine. We'll be back in less than an hour."

"I wish I believed that," she said. "You should probably get going."

"Yeah, I should."

He kissed her and they separated, but Jim turned around before walking back into the room. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied.

Jim walked back into the transporter room and stood by Spock. "Will you go with me?" Jim asked.

"Of course, captain," Spock replied. He picked up his own utility belt and the others in the room breathed a sigh of relief at Jim's changed mind.

"You keep your hands off of Amanda," Jim said, smiling. "Or we'll have problems."

Bones was confused at Jim's comment, but agreed and Jim and Spock stepped on the transporter pads.

"Energize," Jim said once he knew Spock was ready.

Uhura and Bones looked at the empty transporter and left the room. Amanda hadn't come back in and she wasn't out in the hall. Somehow she had gotten Jim to change his mind. And that was good news for everyone involved. But where was she now?

"She'd be the one in charge, right?" Uhura asked. "With Kirk and Spock off ship?"

"Yes, but where did she go?" Bones said.

"She's probably up at the bridge," Uhura replied.

"Do you know what Jim was talking about when he said for me to keep my hands off of Amanda?" Bones asked.

"I have no idea. I thought you'd know though," Uhura replied as they headed down the hall.

"Maybe I should make sure he gets another work up when he gets back. A full range of tests."

"Can't you just scan his head?"

"What would that actually tell me about Jim?" Bones asked.

"Good point," Uhura replied.

Uhura and Bones let themselves onto the bridge and found Amanda. She was focused on one of the computer screens; monitoring Spock and Jim's movements on the planet.

* * *

Down on Tylivia, Jim and Spock had landed and were shocked at just how desolate the place was. They had been set down next to a dried up lake that was full of blowing dust and the remains of the aquatic life.

"How long would the drought have had to been to have this lake completely dried up like this?" Jim asked.

"With a population as large as this one? Factoring in the average temperature and relative humidity, I'd say eight to ten weeks; it is unlikely that it was any shorter of a time period," Spock replied.

"Can you tell _why_ the drought occurred?" Jim asked.

"Why does any drought occur? This planet is about two-thirds the size of Earth with an atmosphere that appears much the same. No rainfall. The people began to use their rivers and lakes for water sources and without an obvious method of recycling it, they ran out. It seems to me, though, and I could be wrong…"

"Which you usually aren't," Jim interrupted.

"Thank you. It seems to me that these people dealt with drought before."

"Why would you say that, Spock?" Jim asked the man before him.

"If these people were suffering months ago, why did we only begin to receive messages encrypted in our own only days ago?" Spock wondered out loud.

"Do you think they thought they could survive the initial part of the drought if they just waited it out?" Jim asked.

"That is precisely what I was thinking," Spock replied.

"So if we get attacked, it isn't our fault? And I made Star Fleet rush resources, but they've been living like this for months?" Jim asked.

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say that, but I would say that droughts are usually regularly occurring events. I'm sure that this is the worst of them, but it has most likely occurred before."

As the men spoke, large black spots began to descend from the purple sky of Tylivia. Jim took the opportunity to really look around.

Most likely, the dusty, dried up ground and scraggly grass patches were once lush green fields and a lake. It was hard for Jim to imagine what this planet may or may not have been when it was in its prime.

The black spots gradually became clearer and it was easy to recognize them as Star Fleet supply pods. The pods hit the dry ground with a hollow thud and dust rose up around the huge metal containers. The thud began to bring out the Tylivians from their homes and other buildings.

Both the male and female Tylivians were bald. No hair, no eyebrows, no eyelashes. It made it more difficult, but not impossible, to tell which was man and which was woman.

But Jim decided that the shorter of the species were the females. And he was thinking that "shorter" was not accurate description. Both genders stood over seven feet tall with graceful, thin necks that made up eight to ten inches of their overall height. As they moved closer, it became more evident that there was a pale blue-ness to their skin which seemed to have a permanent, or at least semi-permanent, shiny look to them.

And for as different as these people appeared, a recognizable look was in their wide eyes: fear. And Jim saw it as he looked at each one of their faces.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ and this is my first officer, Commander Spock. We are here to help you," James explained.

"We have brought food and water. Hopefully it will all be to your satisfaction," Spock added.

"You have not come to hurt us?" one of the Tylivians said.

"Of course not," Jim said.

"Did you not send out messages for assistance?" Spock inquired.

"We did, but we were informed by others who also intercepted our messages that you, from Star Fleet, would do harm to our planet. Particularly because we waited so long," a non-descript voice said.

"We are only here to help. That is all."

As Jim spoke, more supply pods hit the ground.

As the last of the pods touched down, they all opened, revealing the large amount of supplies within them.

"Please, come help yourselves," Jim said.

Spock had expected chaos. If humans who had been starving were given free reign with supplies, people would have been trampled. There would have been loud and violent arguments over them. But to his great surprise, as well as Jim's, each pod somehow had a leader. That one leader handed out some food and water to each Tylivian, big and…well, less-big (as small was an understatement) and they moved out of the way.

Jim blinked in surprise, but remained silent.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "This certainly is an interesting and unpredictable series of events," he said as he took in everything evolving before him.

"Well, they've got the food. Shall we go?" Jim asked.

"Perhaps we should talk with someone in charge," Spock said. "Just so we can ask some questions."

"You're probably right. Let's go look around and see if we can find the man we spoke to," Jim agreed.

"Perhaps he will be able to explain his whole situation," Spock said as they began walking. "As well as explain why he lied."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Jim and Spock looked around at the sea of blue-grey people. It was easy to spot the outsider. The man in question also spotted the two Star Fleet officers and began to flee in the opposite direction.

Spock and Jim caught up quickly and detained him.

"You need to explain some things," Jim said.

The man nodded in agreement.

They moved away from the crowds and when the three of them were alone, Jim stared him down.

Since this was the person they had spoken to, they had assumed everyone was like him on Tylivia. But evidently they assumed wrong. This man was human and absolutely nothing like the blue-skinned Tylivians.

"You deliberately lied to us," Jim said.

"I just didn't explain the situation fully. I did not lie and I resent the fact you think I did so," the man said. "You asked only about the basics, nothing of physical appearance."

"You told us that this planet had never been visited by humans. You are a human, therefore, you lied," Spock said.

"Not a lie, I just…okay, it was a lie. But the Tylivians needed help and I did what I could to bring it to them," the man said. "Now they can survive."

"How did you end up here?" Spock asked.

"My wife and I were on the Delta Seven space station when a mass evacuation had to be done due to a foreign substance in the air ducts. She and I had our own shuttled with our infant daughter. We never found anyone else and ended up crash landing here on Tylivia when we ran out of fuel. My wife and I were seriously injured and our daughter died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jim said.

"The Tylivians are peaceful and caring. They immediately began to care for my wife and I and accepted us into their way of life."

"Why didn't you ever call for assistance? To be picked up. You are obviously able to send messages out," Jim asked.

"My wife and I decided that we didn't want to go back. Star Fleet didn't look for us; presuming us dead. Why would it matter if we went back? Our entire lives were based around the space station."

"Charlie!" a woman's voice called.

"That is my wife. I must be going. Thank you for bringing us supplies."

'Charlie' gave a half-hearted smile and left Jim and Spock in confused silence.

"That was weird," Jim said. "Very robotic."

"It certainly seemed rehearsed. Like someone wrote out what this 'Charlie' should say," Spock said.

"It really did."

"Perhaps the Tylivians aren't such a peaceful people," Spock said.

"They're hiding something," Jim said. "Let's go look around and find out what it is."

"Captain, do you think it acceptable to set up some form of water purification system?" Spock asked.

"Only if we determine these people are who they say they are," Jim said. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling here."

"I'm going to call back to the ship and have them collect some testing supplies. I will beam up there to gather them and return."

Jim nodded but he hadn't really heard anything Spock said. He was distracted by something past Spock on the horizon. There was a delicate noise coming to his ears that he couldn't resist.

Spock moved a step away from Jim to contact the _Enterprise_ and Jim began to move toward the suspected source of the sound. A calming feeling was washing through Jim; it was a feeling of calm he had never felt before.

When Spock turned around, he noticed Jim had wandered off in the opposite direction; walking towards nothing.

"Captain!" Spock called out, but to no avail. Jim wasn't ignoring Spock; he just couldn't hear him anymore.

He kept walking toward the horizon line and suddenly he was gone from sight.

Spock blinked. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was Jim _really_ gone?

Spock had to call fro a search party and find the captain.

Jim Kirk had fallen right into a trap. The instant it happened, the peaceful feeling was gone and he was filled with the uneasy feeling of dread.

He looked around. Where was he? Skeletons hung on the walls of the cave and various official uniforms lay piled on a table on the opposite side of the room.

"It's good that you are so quick to jump to the rescue of those in need, Captain Kirk," a booming voice said from one of the dark corners. A Tylivian slowly emerged from the shadows; his eyes no longer displaying the fear of those like him earlier.

"Believe me, it won't happen again," he replied. "What do you really want for us?"

"I want your crew."

"Out of the question. Try again."

"It is not open for debate, Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. You will request your entire crew come down to this planet and they will be our servants. Anyone choosing to disobey this order will a die a most painful death. Any questions?" the Tylivian explained.

"You're telling me that you called Star Fleet all the way out here so you can make us your servants? Such a bad plan."

"Excuse me?" the Tylivian said.

"It's kind of a shitty. You are going to use the crew of the _Enterprise_ as servants? You could get way more people for servants is you used my crew as a bargaining chip. Star Fleet would do just about anything to get us back," Jim said.

This was his temporary plan. He would talk this particular Tylivian into a different plan in order to stall the situation.

He was furious at himself for falling for this stupid trap. And he'd come down to this planet without the crew to keep them safe and yet he got the complete opposite.

And if he knew Spock at all, which he thought he did, he'd be communicating with the _Enterprise_ and getting a search party together. If he didn't find them first, the Tylivians were going to get exactly what they wanted.

A/N: Please review! I LOVE reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Dangers of Distractions

Chapter 25

Spock immediately returned to the ship. A search party would need to be formed and Captain Kirk needed to be found.

The crew members in the transporter room looked at Spock expectantly but he removed silent. He moved from the transporter room at a startlingly quick pace, heading for the bridge.

The door opened for him and he stood next to Amanda, who was seated in the captain's chair.

"Commander Williams, I need to speak with you privately," he said, his voice more somber than usual.

Amanda nodded. "Mr. Chekov, you have the conn."

Spock waited for Amanda to stand and Uhura watched the two of them leave the bridge.

Out in the corridor, Spock turned to Amanda. "Jim has been captured by the Tylivians," Spock said.

"What?" Amanda said. "We've been monitoring both of your frequencies. Jim has never left your side."

"No. He wandered off and disappeared. We need to form a search party immediately," Spock said in his usual monotone.

Amanda was torn between being completely beside herself and being the commander she had to be right now. She needed to put aside her feelings for Jim and just focus on rescuing the captain of the starship.

"Yes, of course. How many should we gather?" Amanda said.

"I would say, based on the planet's surface, we need fifteen others, besides myself," Spock said. "We would have eight teams to search the area."

"I'm going with you," Amanda said.

"I think that would be highly illogical, Commander as…"

"I don't care how illogical it is, Commander Spock, I need to go with you to find Jim. I have to," Amanda said.

"You need to stay on the ship. You are acting captain," Spock said.

"Bones or Uhura can do it," Amanda argued.

Spock knew they didn't have much time to continue to argue. Jim's life was in danger and they couldn't afford to waste this precious time.

"Fine. Let us assemble a group and make a plan. I don't know much about Tylivians or…"

"How violent they might be," Amanda said, finishing what Spock was going to say.

The two commanders returned to the bridge and made an announcement. The crew on the bridge looked at them with stunned faces. This was not good for them and especially not good for their captain James Kirk.

"I want to go," Chekov said.

"Me too," Sulu added. "We all should go."

"No," Amanda said. "You all have to stay aboard the _Enterprise_. The best crew that Star Fleet has to offer needs to stay here and do their jobs."

"The best crew should help you and Commander Spock find our captain. There are others that can man the bridge," Sulu said.

The door to the bridge opened Bones walked in.

"What do you mean Jim is missing?" Bones asked.

"He was captured, presumably by the Tylivians," Spock replied. "We are forming a search party to find him and bring him back up."

"I understood that from the announcement you just made," Bones said. "What's the exact plan?"

"Well…we don't have a specific plan…" Amanda said. "We were just going to…"

"Just going to wing it?" Bones said.

"In true James T. Kirk fashion," Amanda said, trying to sound hopeful at the situation.

"Do you want me to go with you or stay on ship?" Bones asked.

"It would be the most logical plan to have you stay aboard the _Enterprise_. If, for some reason, Captain Kirk makes it back without us, you would be here to treat any injuries he may have sustained during his captivity," Spock replied.

He was right. Dr. McCoy would be most helpful aboard the ship, although, having another person who knew Jim and could sort of grasp how his mind worked would be _more_ helpful.

Bones nodded in agreement.

Amanda leaned in to whisper to Spock in his pointy ear.

"Who is left in charge of the ship?" she asked.

"I believe that Doctor McCoy is the next in charge if the Captain and you and I are off-ship," Spock replied to Amanda.

"I'll leave that to you," Amanda said. "I need to go speak with Mr. Scott down in the transporter room."

As if he knew what she was going to talk with Scotty about, Spock spoke. "I think it would be best, as well, if the ship falls under any kind of attack, that they take whatever course of action is necessary. Even if that means leaving the crew members on planet."

"How do you do that?" Amanda asked.

"Do what?" Spock replied.

"How do you know exactly what I am going to say?"

"It must be that we have the same mind-set right now," Spock said.

"That should come in handy," Bones said sarcastically.

Spock looked over at Bones, his dark eyes full of annoyance at the doctor's comment. Bones merely held his hands up in a 'who me?' gesture.

"Please be careful down there," Uhura said, as she moved to Spock's side.

"I'll see you down in the transporter room," Amanda said, exiting the bridge.

Uhura whispered something to Spock and they moved out into the hallway outside of the bridge.

"Please be careful," Uhura said. "The same thing that happened to Kirk could happen to you. And then where would we be?"

"Nyota, we are going to do what we must in order to find the captain, and we are going to immediately return to the ship to alert Star Fleet of this planet and the people on it," Spock said. "The council will want to know that this planet will need further looking into."

"Just be careful," Uhura said. "I don't know…"

"Don't think that way, Nyota," Spock said. "Everything will be fine. I've got to go."

He pressed his lips to Uhura's forehead in a brief kiss and he turned on his heel to leave.

Amanda was down in the transporter room, waiting for Spock and picking amongst the group that had formed in order to go down to Tylivia.

"We need fourteen crew members. I don't know what's going to happen, so…"

Some of the members that had gathered looked a little wary of the situation, but quickly fourteen had stepped forward to volunteer.

"Okay, let's get ready. We're only waiting on Commander Spock," Amanda said.

Everyone proceeded to put on their utility belts and Spock walked into the room a moment later and surveyed the group.

"Should we go first?" Amanda asked.

"Commander, I don't think that's such a good idea," Scotty said. "While I don't know much, I do know that there could be a trap for you and then they would have our captain and the commanders of the _Enterprise_."

"We'll go first," one of the men in red shirts volunteered.

"Okay, that sounds like a better plan," Scotty said. "Step right up."

The two stepped right up.

"Report back as soon as you get down on the planet," Spock ordered them.

They nodded.

"Energize."

A/N: Okay, so it's been like 4 months since I've updated this story. Sorry folks. I'm going to try to finish this since I've gotten this far. If anyone has _any _suggestions, I PROMISE I'll take them all into consideration. Thanks in advance!


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Okay, it's been over a year since I wrote anything about Captain Kirk and his crew. I apologize profusely. Please forgive me and read this chapter. (And leave a review.)

Thanks in advance.

Chapter 26

The crew of the _Enterprise_ stood in silence as they waited for the first status report from the first two men touching down on Tylivia. The air was thick with tension as no one dared say anything that may or may not jinx the men and their captain.

After what seemed like forever, one of the men's voices broke through the silence. He announced that the planet, what they had seen so far, was deserted. Even the supply pods had been moved.

"Exercise caution in every move you make," Spock said before disconnecting the line.

"We have to go," Amanda said. "Now," she finished as she stepped forward to the teleporter.

"Indeed," Spock agreed and followed behind her. It only took a quick couple of strides and he joined her.

Spock nodded to Uhura, who appeared to have tears in her eyes.

"Energize," he said in his Vulcan monotone.

Amanda and Spock disappeared in a swirl of lights and energy and soon their four feet were touching down on Tylivia.

"Commanders," one of the young men said, acknowledging their arrival.

Soon, the other dozen members of the thrown-together search party had gathered around them.

"Do we have a plan to follow?" one of the red-shirted men asked.

Spock and Amanda looked at one another. Both of them knew there wasn't a plan. There had simply been no time for a plan. It wasn't a pleasant situation, but they had to wing it the best they could.

Spock never flinched; no emotion crossed through his face. He clearly did not want to be the bearer of that news.

"No," Amanda said. "No, we do not have a plan, per se. But we all know what we came here for. We're the best crew that Star Fleet has got and you'll prove it again."

While the speech wasn't completely convincing, the crew didn't back down.

"We'll find Captain Kirk. Stay in your two-person teams. Make sure to keep in constant contact," Spock explained.

"If you feel like you are in any danger at all, have yourselves beamed up to the ship as quickly as possible," Amanda explained. She didn't want anyone to risk more than they could. But she also knew these people as well as those still aboard the _Enterprise_, would risk their lives for Jim Kirk, no questions asked and with no hesitation.

The group looked at them with a fierce determination in their eyes.

There was a quick discussion of where the groups should go and soon, Commanders Spock and Williams were headed on the path that Jim had taken off on .

Jim Kirk rolled his neck to try and work out the kinks that had formed in his arms and neck muscles. His arms were chained above his head and the uncomfortable position was beginning to drive him crazy.

It had felt like days that he had been captured, when in fact it was probably only a matter of hours. But he would rather him be here than any one of his crew members.

However, he couldn't just hang around. He needed to come up with a plan and he needed to do it quickly.

Jim tried to survey the room, even in its dimly lit state. He was the only live prisoner. However, he was sure that there were some remains in another corner. He was determined to not be another victim.

Step one: get free from the chains.

Jim tugged on the chains; they were pretty solid. However, they didn't seem to be made from metal, like earth chains. But like earth chains, their hinges weren't breaking open.

Jim mustered all the strength he had and tried to move his legs. After struggling, one of the chains broke free and sent some loose concrete flying. The chain clanked on the floor and created more noise than he had anticipated. Jim decided to risk it and try to pull his left leg from the bindings. He kicked at the chain's connection to the wall with his free foot and soon enough he had loosened it. Now all he need was leverage to get his wrists free.

Before he could try, the door to the crypt opened up, sliding open with purpose. Standing in the doorway was the leader of the Tylivians. He had come to investigate the mysterious sounds.

Jim was stock still as he was looked over cautiously. Hopefully, he wouldn't see the broken bonds laying at his feet.

"Captain Kirk, keep it down. I realize your arms are sore, but you should die quietly, with your dignity and quit interrupting my supper," he said.

"Of course, how dare I interrupt your meal?" Jim asked sarcastically.

The tall Tylivian huffed and exited the room, the door closing behind him.

"Hmmm, friendly," Jim said as he began to work on the bonds on his arms.

"What is the status of the other groups?" Spock asked into his tricorder.

There was silence between him and Amanda as they waited for a response from someone still aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Spock to _Enterprise_. What is the status of the other members in the search party?" he asked, his tone reflecting, finally, some of the frantic-ness of the situation.

"_Enterprise_ to Commander Spock. We have lost contact with all fourteen others," Uhura's voice reported to them. Even through the tricorder, you could tell her voice was shaking.

Uhura was terrified that she was going to lose Spock, too. She was a strong woman, but she could only take so much.

"When did you lose contact?" Spock asked, his voice calm and measured once more.

Amanda surveyed him as he spoke. In a sense, she envied his ability to be logical and level-headed all the time. Those were two qualities that she possessed, but rarely had control over them. She has had her fair share of freak-outs and now was threatening to be another of those occasions.

Uhura reported that almost as soon as the groups had split up, something odd had befallen the other crewmembers.

Spock didn't want to distress Uhura any further, so he ended the transmission. They couldn't stand still much longer anyway.

Spock and Amanda began to move once more and she tried to hold her tongue the best she could. Sensing something on her mind, Spock addressed it.

"Are you going to state your query?" he said quietly.

"I'm a little bit scared to," Amanda said. "In fact, I think it wouldn't help one bit to ask my question."

"Probably-"

"You don't use the word 'probably'."

"On occasion, I use words that might reflect the situation better than the most logical response," Spock replied. "And I do not think the crewmembers are dead. If the Tylivians wanted us dead, they would have shot down the _Enterprise_ when we first arrived."

"What do you think they want us for, then, Spock?" Amanda asked.

"I do not know," he replied. "I do not know."

A/N: Please review! Please please please?


	27. Chapter 27

Dangers of Distractions

Chapter 27

Jim Kirk was a lot of things, but a quitter wasn't one of them. He'd been trapped, a prisoner, for a very long time, but he was working on his plan of escape. His legs were free and he'd gotten his left wrist undone from the bindings.

His stomach grumbled in both hunger and pain; he hadn't eaten in days. Jim had lost all track of time being in the crypt. However, he wasn't going to let a little bit of hunger pain keep him from the task at hand. And currently, the task _was_ his hand. The metal bindings on his right hand and wrist weren't budging even a millimeter.

"They would make the last one the hardest," Jim grumbled as he continued to tug on the metal. He couldn't get the hinges to move, so he focused on where the chain connected to the wall. The cement was weak at the connections for the other chains, why not this one.

His shoulders were sore, actually, on fire, but Jim didn't dare stop working on his freedom. A few minutes later, with bloody knuckles and fingers, Jim was finally released from his bindings. He rolled his shoulders forwards and backwards, but they both still stung in pain. His wrists were rubbed raw from the metal cuffs, but his will to get out of the mess he was in drove him to continue moving.

Jim quietly crept around the room, investigating his surroundings. When he reached the other side of the room, he knew that his earlier assumption of some kind of remains was correct. And judging by the pile of communicators and belts in the corner, it was fairly safe to say that they were remains of other Star Fleet officers. So much for this quadrant being unexplored by Star Fleet.

Jim didn't have time to ponder the lives lost here, though. He knew he was only going to have a short window of escape time and these Tylivians were smart and strong, so it was going to take whatever he had left in him. Jim's first task was to figure out a weapon.

… …

Mr. Spock and Commander Amanda Williams were crouched down behind a large boulder. They were continuing to observe the Tylivians divvying out the supplies from Star Fleet. There had been no signs of the other 14 crew members that had been in the landing party; whatever they were going to do, it was just going to be Spock and Amanda.

"Do you know why Jim wandered off?" Amanda asked.

Spock shook his head. "The Captain and I were talking and then he seemed distracted by something. I called out to him, but could not seem to attract his attention. Jim continued to walk away from me and then he was out of sight."

Amanda didn't know what to say. Jim had always been easily distracted, but he was much improved since he was a teenager.

"I wonder if these folks have some kind of mind-control abilities," Amanda said. "It would explain why nothing has befallen you."

Spock merely looked at her.

"I don't think I need to tell you that because you're a Vulcan, your mind is stronger and better able to withstand such mind-control attempts," Amanda explained.

"I believe that is a most logical explanation of events. James Kirk is usually much more focused than this when he is on a mission," Spock told her.

Amanda nodded. "I just wish I knew why they called us out here; what their ultimate goal is," she said. "I mean, we brought supplies, enough water and food to last their entire population at least a year. Why would they want to kidnap a Star Fleet captain?"

"I think we need to find the _Charlie_ individual that we spoke to earlier. I would like to ask him a few more questions," Spock asked.

"Who is Charlie?" Amanda asked.

"He is the human that sent the distress signal. He said that he and his family crash landed here on the planet after their space station was evacuated. His child, a daughter, did not survive, but the Tylivians were able to nurse his wife and himself back to health. They have been living here ever since," Spock replied. "But there was something that both Jim and I thought was odd about this person. Will you keep lookout while I call up to the _Enterprise?"_

"Of course, Spock," Amanda replied.

She continued to survey the area around them, keeping an eye out for potential threats, while Spock gave his orders to the crew back on the starship.

While the crew was already looking for signs of human life, i.e., the members of the landing party, Spock also wanted them to see if they could locate this Charlie person and/or his wife. If they could find them, they might be able to get some more answers out of them.

"We can't hide behind this rock much longer. Eventually they'll start coming in this direction," Amanda said as she watched the graceful movements of the Tylivians. Each move they made was gentle and had a ballet-like movement to it.

"For being super-tall and blue, they sure are graceful," Amanda observed.

"I believe they hide a lot of strength in their long, lean limbs," Spock replied.

"Great," Amanda said sarcastically. "Do you have any good news for us?" she asked.

"After observing them, I believe I have found one of their weaknesses," Spock said.

"And what would that be?" Amanda asked.

"Their elongated necks," Spock said matter-of-factly. "Their necks are extremely thin and factoring in that to the already delicate nature of one's neck, one could only ascertain that it would be more easily damaged than, say, a human being's neck," Spock explained to her in a low whisper.

They were now crouching and dashing to a bank of trees, further away from the drop sites of the supply containers.

"You figured all of that out simply by looking at them for a few minutes?" Amanda asked. "I don't know if you get told how good you are your job nearly often enough," she smiled.

"Praise for a job well done is unnecessary to me," Spock replied. "I do not require anyone telling me…"

"Spock, just because you find it unnecessary doesn't mean that it shouldn't happen. Everyone needs to be told that they're doing a good job now and then. It boosts confidence," Amanda told him.

"I am familiar with most reasons that one's ego is stroked," Spock replied. "I assure you, Commander, I don't need it."

"I sat through the re-write process of the Vulcan Declaration of Independence where a bunch of Vulcans sit around and try to decide the best way to rewrite the same sentence. Even they congratulated one another once they'd voted on a best choice," Amanda said. "So you can't tell me that it's a Vulcan thing."

"Perhaps it's simply a _Spock_ thing," he replied.

Amanda smiled, despite the current situation. "I like that you're humoring me right now. So, what do you want to do next?" Amanda asked.

"We should make sure we aren't being followed," Spock told her.

Amanda nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

… …

Jim Kirk had thoroughly searched the crypt that he was stuck inside. Aside from the belts and old, useless communicators, the room was essentially devoid of anything that could help him escape.

He turned around the room once more and spotted the chains that he'd been bound up with. Walking to them, he picked them up and swung them around a couple of times. They would work as weapons.

His next step was to try the door. He didn't want to attract too much attention to the fact that he was trying to get out. But he was pretty desperate to get out.

Jim tried the door; unlocked. He rolled his eyes in frustration; Of course it was unlocked. He'd been chained to a wall; he wouldn't need to be locked in. Clearly they'd underestimated James T. Kirk.

He didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door, but he opened it anyway.

There was one Tylivian at a makeshift table and his eyes went wide at the sight of Jim loose from his chains.

"Howdy," Jim said as the blue Tylivian came towards him.

"How did you get free?" he asked Jim.

Jim cocked his head to the side and smirked. "I don't really think that's important right now. If you get me out of here, I won't kill you," Jim offered as an explanation.

"What makes you think you can kill me?" the Tylivian asked with a smirk of his own on his face.

Jim shook his head. "You don't want to test me."

"You've been deprived of food and water for several days; your body is weak," the Tylivian said.

"That's an unfair assumption," Jim replied.

The Tylivian wasted no more words on Jim. He rushed him and Jim swung the chains. In his weakened state, the Tylivian landed a punch to Jim's jaw that sent him reeling for minute before he could retaliate. But when he did, he used the chains around the alien's elongated neck. Seconds later, the Tylivian's eyes were wide and unseeing and he was no longer breathing.

Jim wasn't sure what was going to come after this, but at least he knew now that their necks were particularly weak. He moved to the next door and hoped he wasn't going to find more Tylivians. However, he wasn't so lucky.

…

Author's note: Okay, so it's been two years since I've touched this story and that weirds me out. But I'm going to see this through to some kind of ending, I promise.

And if you haven't gone to see Star Trek Into Darkness, please go do so at your earliest convenience because I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Thanks! And please leave me a review.


	28. Chapter 28

Dangers of Distractions

Chapter 28

Jim Kirk crashed through the last door and landed hard on the ground. He'd had to fight three more tall Tylivians before finding his way out of the building he was being kept in.

It was dark by the time he'd gotten out, darker than it had been when they'd landed. Jim waited for his eyes to adjust and after waiting, it was only slightly easier to see.

Jim heard no sounds. There was no wind or animals of any kind. And none of the Tylivians he'd fought sounded any alarms that he was escaping. Jim was on edge and he didn't like that feeling.

As he stood and contemplated his next actions, he couldn't help but wonder if his ship had left him as he'd instructed.

Jim had been specific to the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ in his orders. Was Amanda on board, now the first officer, mourning his assumed death? Or had they ignored his orders? Were they somewhere here still?

Part of him was going to be truly happy that they'd stuck around. The other part was going to be pissed that his _entire_ crew disobeyed direct orders from a Star Fleet captain.

When Jim continued to wait and still heard nothing, he knew that they had listened to him. And were probably still talking about how foolish he was to wander away from Spock the way he had.

…

In fact, that was actually what was happening.

Aboard the _Enterprise_, Lieutenant Uhura was bemoaning the whole thing.

"I can't believe he did that!" she said angrily. "How could Kirk have just wandered off like that?"

"Perhaps the captain saw something that he needed to investigate," Chekov said.

"The captain shouldn't have fallen for a trap that was so simply put together," Uhura replied.

The crew was arguing amongst themselves as Montgomery Scott ran onto the bridge. He was breathing hard as he turned and looked back and forth at the people yelling to one another across the bridge.

"Excuse me!" Scotty yelled finally as his polite attempts to get their attention failed.

"What is it, Mr. Scott?"

"If you weren't all fighting, I would have been able to tell you that I picked up what I believe to be James T. Kirk," Scotty told them.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Well, not so much as _actually_ him, like beaming him back, but I believe I picked up his vital signs," he explained.

"Then hurry up and get him back up here," Uhura told him.

"It's not that simple," Scotty informed them.

"Of course it is, Mr. Scott," Bones said.

"Doctor McCoy, with all due respect, I have to inform you that since we don't have eyes on him, we don't know what kind of condition he'll come back to us in. We have no way to contact him. They could have him under mind-control or something. They could…"

"Wouldn't it still be better to have him back aboard the ship?" Sulu asked.

"He's right, we could just be prepared at the transporter pad," Chekov said.

"We should try to get in touch with Spock. We could give him the coordinates and he and Amanda can go find him," Uhura said. "I'll open a channel and hail Spock."

"Just make sure Spock doesn't shoot Jim when they find him," Bones said. "I don't know if the phaser would be set to _stun_."

"I'd be more worried about Amanda doing it," Scotty said.

Scotty and Bones stared at one another for a moment before Bones nodded in agreement.

…

Spock's tricorder played the alert tone and they ducked behind another bank of trees so he could answer.

"Spock to _Enterprise_," he said into his communicator device.

"Commander Spock," Uhura said back. "Mr. Scott has found life signs of Captain Kirk."

Amanda, who was standing watch behind Spock, whipped her head around. "What?"

"What are the coordinates?" Spock asked.

"He is approximately one mile south of you," Uhura replied.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Which way is south?" she asked. "Do Vulcans have an innate sense of direction?"

Spock said nothing to Amanda.

"A mile," he repeated into his comm device.

"Yes," Uhura replied.

"We will contact you further once we have investigated this information. Commander Spock out." Spock put the tricorder away and looked at his travel companion.

"Well?" Amanda asked. "Do you know which way is south on this planet?"

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but you are more like Jim Kirk than you know," Spock said in his monotone.

Amanda looked at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"I'm not sure if that's more of a compliment or an insult, Commander," she said.

Spock merely continued to look at her, his dark eyes first surveying hir, then the dark landscape around them.

"South should be that way," he said as he studied the lay of the land.

"You're the science officer," Amanda replied.

"Well, based on…" Spock began.

She held up her hand. "Believe me, Spock; I trust you," Amanda told him with as much sincerity as she could muster. She was starting to get exhausted. The kick of adrenaline was wearing off.

A few hours before, she'd been sitting at a table with the Vulcan High Council; a group that included Spock Prime as well as his father Sarek. She'd only gotten three hours of sleep and had now been up for almost 24 hours. If she didn't find Jim soon, Spock was going to have to carry her around.

As Spock and Amanda started to move from her hiding place, a group of Tylivians came marching out of a hidden doorway.

"They sure know how to camouflage their stuff," Amanda observed.

Spock threw her a look that made her instantly shut up. He put himself in front of her as one of the last Tylivians in line stopped and turned his head as though he'd heard something. Amanda held her breath as she watched his big eyes strain towards the place where he thought he'd heard the sounds.

One of the Tylivians in the front of the line called out in their language and the blue-being snapped his head towards the group once more and ambled clumsily to catch up with the rest of the group.

Spock turned to glare Amanda silently now that they were out of immediate danger.

She silently mouthed _I'm sorry_ and she waited for him to decide on a plan.

"Captain Kirk must be loose from wherever they'd been keeping him. That group is heading south," Spock told her.

"I don't think they can run," Amanda observed. "Watching that one try to catch up was a bit like watching a baby deer stand for the first time."

Spock regarded her curiously.

"I may not share the abilities you have, but I am pretty decent at making simple observations," Amanda said. "So, I figure you and I could outrun these things. But I also think their eyesight is developed so they can see in the dark. Otherwise, they would have outfitted them with night-vision or lights or something."

Spock considered her statements for a moment. While Vulcans had increased vision, better than that of a human, for example, it was still hard for him to see in this darkness.

Before they could do anything, there was an explosion coming from the direction that Spock had pointed out as south.

"Jim," Amanda said. "We have to find him; right now."

Amanda took off in the same direction that the Tylivians had gone in, leaving Spock in her wake.

"I wish she hadn't done that," Spock said.

He had no other choice. He needed to help protect her. Spock started running after her.

Amanda was running as best she could on the unfamiliar terrain. She tripped and skinned her knee at one point, but she was up and running again a moment later. It wasn't long after that when she collided with something extremely solid, yet not solid enough to stay standing on impact.

Amanda feared the worst and imagined that it was a Tylivian. She scrambled back a few feet and struggled to squint in the dark.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

Amanda instantly recognized it. Jim.

"Jim?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda?" his unsteady voice asked.

They both got back on their feet and found their way to the other. They clung to each other desperately in the dark, relieved that they were reunited as well as excited that they were safe for another second.

"Come on," Amanda said. "Spock's this way," she said.

"You disobeyed my orders?" Jim asked.

"That's what you're concerned about?" Amanda whispered. "Because you were very nearly dead and that's kind of important."

"I managed to get myself out of the prison I was being held in," Jim said.

If Jim could have clearly seen her face, he would have seen the angry look that Amanda was wearing.

"James T. Kirk," Amanda whispered hoarsely. "We have lost contact with 14 of your crew members that are also down on this planet because no one wanted to leave without you. I'm thinking it might be easier to just take your body back to the ship, now, though."

"Commander Williams, Captain Kirk," Spock said from behind them in the dark.

"He's fine," Amanda said.

"How did you come to that assessment?" Jim asked.

"He's grouchy," Amanda said.

"I was just chained to a wall for an unknown length of time," Jim replied.

"Are you hurt?" Spock asked.

Jim shook his head. "No; I mean, probably. But I just want…"

"Spock to _Enterprise_," he said into his communication device. "We have located Captain Kirk and need to be beamed back aboard."

"No, no, no," Jim repeated. "I want to find out why they've done all this. What their deal is," he explained.

"We should get going, Jim," Amanda said, putting her hand on his arm.

"I am _not_ leaving without my crew," Jim said firmly. "And I want to know why they want to enslave us."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

"This is _exactly_ what they wanted. They wanted my crew to come down and enslave us all. And I now am missing my first group of crewmembers. Was anyone else from the bridge brought down?"

"No," Spock replied.

"All right," Jim said. "Let's go find the others."

"We've lost track of them. The _Enterprise_ hasn't been able to get a lock on them," Amanda said.

"We have to go, Jim," Spock said.

"I can't just leave them."

"We would not be in this place if you hadn't wandered off," Amanda pointed out. "And you need to get back on board the ship and have McCoy check you out. You're dehydrated and…"

"I can't go yet."

"You are delusional; completely delusional. We cannot stay here. It is not safe. The Tylivians are worse than Gorns."

"I'll stay then. You can both go," Jim said.

Both Spock and Amanda knew something was wrong. While they had known something was wrong when Jim had been captured, they hadn't planned on him being as anxious and paranoid as he was.

Amanda could see his shining in the dim light that there was. His eyes were moving rapidly, looking for any potential attack that may befall them in their unhidden state. Jim didn't get nervous, and if he did, he hid it well. Neither Spock or Amanda knew what their next move should be.

Amanda reached out and put her hand on Jim's arm in an attempt to soothe him, but he jerked away. What had his captors done to him?

Jim's mind had changed. He'd felt like himself when he'd broken free of his chains and then the prison building that they'd stored him away in. But somewhere, as he'd started thinking about whether or not his crew had followed his orders or had come for him, he'd become nervous, anxious, paranoid. The feeling was overwhelming.

He had begun to run in the dark, hoping something, anything, would click and his overworked mind would snap back into focus. There had been an explosion in the darkness and from where he'd been, it lit the area for only seconds. A group of Tylivians was marching and he'd run even faster. That was when he'd collided with what he found out to be Amanda.

"What's wrong, Jim?" he'd heard Amanda ask, but it felt like she was miles away, not standing at his side.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted to tell them that he felt hot and cold at the same time. That his stomach was aching from lack of food. That he knew his heart was racing, but he was unable to. He squinted into the dark at the two people closest to him and he tried to speak again, but he simply fell over into Amanda's arms. She caught his body the best that she could and helped him to the ground.

"Jim! Jim!" she called.

She put her head to his mouth to see if he was alive.

"He's barely breathing," Amanda said hoarsely. She was trying not to panic, but she was sure she was panicking.

"Spock to _Enterprise_. Get a lock on the three of us. The Captain needs immediate medical attention."

A moment later, the darkness was lit up by the swirls of lights signaling their departure. And in another instant, they were all gone.

…

Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I can't even believe the response that this story has gotten recently. I promise that I'm going to finish this story and it won't take several years to do so.

Thanks to everyone who has read this so far and hopefully this chapter is good, too. (I think it is). Anyway, please leave me a review. I love reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

Dangers of Distractions

Chapter 29

The three of them arrived back on the transporter pad and Amanda was nearly hysterical.

"Jim! Jim!" she yelled.

Spock pried her away from her captain as Doctor McCoy and his medical team rushed to Jim's side.

"Is he alive?" Uhura asked as Spock moved Amanda past her.

Amanda had wild, uncontrollable tears running down her cheeks while McCoy got Jim loaded on to a stretcher. She couldn't even form words anymore; she was crazed.

"Pleased take Amanda somewhere that she can calm down," Spock told Uhura.

"No; I'm going with the medical team," she gulped.

"No, no," McCoy said to her as he led the team out. "It'll be better if you go sit down somewhere. We'll call you the second he wakes up."

McCoy took off running to catch up with the rest of his medical team and left the transporter room. Amanda began to sob once more and Uhura wrapped her long arms around the woman to try to console her.

"We need to get you a drink," Uhura said.

Amanda shook her head. "No, no; I want to go with Jim," she said as she started to move out of the transporter room.

"We will just be in the way if we go down to the medical bay. Let's just go get you cleaned up," Uhura said.

Amanda looked down at herself in the light of the ship and realized what Uhura had been referring to. Amanda's uniform was torn and muddy. And her knees were scraped and the dried blood was dripped down to her ankles.

Amanda nodded and allowed Uhura to lead her out of the transporter room in the opposite direction that they had taken Jim.

…

Spock had himself wanted to go to the medical bay as well, but he also knew he, too, would only be in the way. So, after he watched Uhura lead Amanda from the transporter bay, he headed for the bridge. He was going to report their findings.

"Welcome back, Commander Spock," Chekov said as Spock joined them on the bridge. "How is the captain?"

"Unknown at this time," Spock said. He didn't want to speculate on the captain's condition, although judging from Jim's non-responsive state, it was probably not good. "Please open a channel for me so I can address the ship."

The officer running the communications desk did as he was asked.

Spock sat down in the captain's chair in order to make his address.

"_Enterprise_, this is Commander Spock. At approximately twenty-three hundred hours, Captain Kirk, Commander Williams and I were beamed back aboard the ship. Captain Kirk's medical status is currently unknown. James T. Kirk was taken immediately upon arrival back on the ship to the medical bay and is now under the expert medical care of Doctor McCoy. Please, leave Doctor McCoy and his team to their work. Please do not panic and continue about your work," Spock told them. "If you have further inquiries, please see your immediate supervisor or myself. We will do our very best to keep you all updated on Captain Kirk's status. In regards to the planet of Tylivia itself, we are classifying it and its people s hostile and enemies of Star Fleet. The other fourteen members of the crew are now considered missing in action. Spock out."

Spock knew he needed to communicate their findings and situation with Star Fleet command. But telling command that one of their best and brightest captains had been attacked and was now rendered unconscious by the Tylivians was basically calling for an all-out war on them.

"Open a channel to New Vulcan. I need to speak with Admiral Pike," Spock said.

Moments later, a terribly groggy Christopher Pike was on their view screen. Spock told him all the details, and now he waited for a response from him.

"What is Kirk's status right now?" Pike asked first.

"Unknown at present. I felt it best to let Doctor McCoy and his medical team take care of him as I am not a medical professional, I felt as though I would only be in the way," Spock answered honestly.

"Have you sustained any injuries?" Pike asked. "You said you and Commander Williams went down to find him. Is Amanda all right?"

"I am fine. Lieutenant Uhura is tending to Commander Williams. To my knowledge, she has also not sustained any injuries."

"I want a status report on Kirk in an hour. I'll report to Star Fleet myself and get back to you. Pike out."

Admiral Pike ended the communication and Spock sat back in the captain's chair and was quiet for a moment. It hadn't been very long; it was possible that Doctor McCoy hadn't determined the cause of Captain Kirk's injuries.

"Would you like me to call down to the medical bay and inquire about Captain Kirk?" Chekov asked breaking Spock from his thoughts.

"No," he said brusquely. "I will go down to the medical bay myself. But thank you," Spock said. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Please alert me immediately if you are hailed by Admiral Pike."

"Of course," Sulu told him.

With the slightest of nods, Spock entered the turbolift and the doors closed behind him.

…

Uhura poured Amanda a second glass of Bromian whiskey and Amanda lifted it to her lips. It burned as she swallowed it and she squeezed her eyes closed in pain. Despite the discomfort, she took another healthy sip.

"How are you feeling now?" Uhura asked. She was concerned for her friend while she didn't appear to be more than scraped up and bruised, but her mental state was iffy.

Amanda hiccupped and looked surprised at the action.

"Okay, maybe you've had enough alcohol," Uhura said, putting the lid back on the whiskey bottle and sliding it closer to herself.

"McCoy is going to get Jim all fixed up," Uhura said encouragingly. But both women knew that wasn't necessarily true.

"I should go check on him," Amanda said as she attempted to stand up. The liquor got to her, though, and she grabbed onto the table to stabilize herself.

Uhura rushed around the table and to her side and helped Amanda back into her seat.

"No, no, Amanda. We're going to wait until we hear from either Spock or Doctor McCoy," Uhura told her. "And now you're drunk, so…"

"I'm not drunk, just dizzy," Amanda slurred. She moved to stand up again, but Uhura pulled her back down.

"Please stay here," Uhura said with more force this time.

Amanda turned and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm scared, Nyota," Amanda told her. "What if he's dead?"

"He's not dead," Uhura said back to her.

"We don't know that," Amanda said to her. "But thank you for being here for me. I really appreciate it."

"Uhura hugged her friend around the shoulders and Amanda put her head on Uhura's shoulder.

"We should sit here until you aren't dizzy anymore and then get your knees cleaned up. Don't they hurt?"

Amanda looked down and finally processed that she was banged up.

"It must have been when Jim and I collided," Amanda said. "It's so dark down there with no sun of their own. They produce their own light, but on the side of the planet we were on, there was none. We were in some kind of forest and we could barely see our own hands in front of our faces," Amanda explained. "There was an explosion in the direction in which Jim was supposed to be located. We had seen, or rather heard, a huge group of Tylivians marching in that direction, too."

"So you went after them," Uhura surmised.

Amanda nodded. "Yes."

…

"Jim, goddamn it! Wake up!" Doctor Leonard McCoy shouted at his patient and close friend. They had been working on him for the last half an hour and Jim was still not responding to anything they were doing.

"He's breathing now, Doctor McCoy," Nurse Christine Chapel said.

Bones' medical team moved frantically. There were four nurses, including Nurse Chapel and several other doctors that were helping McCoy. All of them knew their jobs and still Jim didn't move.

"What's his blood pressure?"

"Weak. 70 over 25," another voice responded.

"Pulse rate?" Bones asked.

"The scanner won't read it," a nurse replied.

Bones groaned. "Then take it the old fashioned way," he said. He picked up Jim's wrist and found the faint pulse in it. He counted against the clock on the wall. The number he got did not make him happy.

"Are the labs back on the blood sample?" Bones asked.

"Yes. We've found a foreign antibody in the captain's body," one of the male nurses said.

Bones' head whipped around. "What kind of antibody?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," the nurse replied.

"Get sure; we don't have much time," Bones said. "Come on!"

A second later, the nurse turned around. "It's toxic," he said. He held out the computer display for Bones to look at.

Bones studied the figures and he turned back to his team. "Flush his body with oxygen and type specific blood," he told them. "Right now!"

They all moved as though they were performing a highly choreographed dance.

"Come on, Jim," Bones said. "You've got to wake up."

They all waited for a minute in complete silence.

Jim's eyes flashed open and he searched all the faces with a panicked expression for a moment.

He pulled in a deep breath and everyone working on him took their own deep breath of relief.

"I'm glad you woke up; I almost very nearly slugged you," Bones said, smirking slightly. He was trying to hide the fact that he had been scared.

"You look worried," Jim said. "Why would you have been worried?" he asked.

Bones rolled his eyes. "You almost died," he told Jim. "I mean, you might have actually been dead for a few minutes. But the important thing is that you aren't dead now."

"Thanks, Bones," Jim said as he started to move to get up from the gurney.

Bones put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Oh, I don't think so," he said. "You're going to be staying down here where we can keep an eye on you for a few days, at least."

"I'm fine," Jim said.

"You _always_ say that, and you _rarely_ actually are," Bones replied. "Can you just relax and let us take care of you? You had a foreign toxin in your system and it isn't anything we've ever really worked with. I lucked out, Jim. Don't make me have to sedate you."

"You wouldn't," Jim said.

"I _would_," Bones replied. One of his nurses handed him a syringe and he held it out towards Jim.

"I need to see Amanda," Jim said to Bones.

"You can rest and I'll let her know you're awake," Bones said.

Jim tried to move again and Bones immediately put the contents of the syringe into the IV that was attached to Jim's arm.

"Bones!" Jim said as the sedative rushed into his bloodstream. Jim's body felt heavy once more, but not nearly in the urgent, dying way it had previously. He laid back down on the pillow and was out a second later.

"Someone get me Spock on the line," Bones said.

…

Amanda was in the shower when her communicator started beeping. She didn't hear it until she was finished.

She dressed quickly, hair still sopping wet, and she rushed out of her room and down to the medical bay.

Her hair was still dripping on the floor, and she was barefoot as she walked into the room where Jim lay in the bed.

"Hey," he said hoarsely.

Amanda still stood in the doorway; she was afraid to cross the threshold into the room. Jim was alone in his room and no nurses or doctors looked like they were going to stop Amanda from going in, but it didn't stop her from being afraid.

"Hi," Amanda said quietly.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked. "I'm not going to bite. Well, hard," he said in his charmingly sarcastic way.

"Oh, Jim," she said as she walked into the hospital room.

Instantly, she was at his side and hugged him carefully.

"Bones said I'm going to make a full recovery," Jim said. "So, you can quit…"

"Quit what? Worrying about you?" she asked. "I was pretty sure you were dead there for a minute. And the last interaction you and I had was me yelling at you…"

"Like now?" he asked, smirking.

Amanda started to cry again.

"Oh, come here," he said, holding out his arms. He held up the edge of his blanket and beckoned Amanda to climb in with him. "Don't cry."

"No," Amanda shook her head. "I am not climbing in to your gurney with you," she said.

"Seriously, get in to bed with me," Jim said.

Amanda considered it again.

"Aren't you cold, standing there with your wet hair and no shoes?" Jim asked.

"You think you're _so_ smart," Amanda said.

"Come on; I almost died. You can't begrudge an almost dead man a wish," Jim said.

Amanda sniffled and then climbed into the bed next to Jim and he pulled the covers around her.

"Now, don't you feel better?" he asked before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine," he smiled.

"You had no pulse," Amanda said. "Not a faint pulse; no pulse."

"And now I have a racing pulse because my girlfriend just climbed into bed with me," he said.

"You're so dumb," she semi-laughed.

"I have to ask you something," he said.

"What's that?" she smiled at him and snuggled closer.

"Marry me?" he said as Bones, Spock and Uhura let themselves into the hospital room.

They all stood by in shock and waited for Amanda's answer.

…

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Dangers of Distractions

Thirty

"Holy shit," Amanda said. "What?"

"We will come check up on you later, Jim," Bones said. "Let's go," Bones said to Spock and Uhura.

He ushered the both of them out of the room and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"I think you're still dealing with the after-effects of whatever they put in your bloodstream. I should go get Doctor McCoy," Amanda said. The woman moved to get out of the bed, but Jim stopped her.

He smiled. "I promise you that I'm fine. And I want to marry you."

"I don't think now is the best time, Jim."

"Is there ever going to be a _best time?_ You and I are good together. Great, in fact," he said. "Why fight it?"

Amanda turned to she could look Jim in the eyes. She could tell, just by looking at him, that he was sincere. But Amanda was still confused.

"I think you should get some more sleep and we can discuss this later," Amanda told him.

"Damn it, I love you," Jim said. "And I want to marry you. Sleeping won't change that. I knew I wanted to marry you when I was 16 years old and I still want to marry you. Are you going to break my heart again?" His face was so sad.

"Are you trying to guilt me into marrying you?" she asked.

"Hey, you know me. I'm going to do whatever I have to," Jim said. "I was going to propose once we made the supply drop, but obviously it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. But now seems like an even better time anyway," Jim said.

Amanda stared at him in silence.

"I tried being romantic and you didn't like it," Jim smiled.

"You are_ such_ an idiot," she replied, but she couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, are you going to answer me or continue to break my heart?"

Amanda opened her mouth to reply, but the bosun's whistle echoed in the small room.

"Commander Williams, you are needed on the bridge immediately," Chekov's voice told them.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Jim said.

Amanda started to get up and Jim began to climb out of the bed as well.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amanda asked.

"I'm the captain of this ship and I am going to the bridge with you. I believe I am well within my rights to find out why we were interrupted."

"No, Captain. You need to get back down in this bed."

"Where are my pants?" he asked, ignoring her.

"If you had a nickel for every time you've said that," Amanda said. "As a matter of fact, I wish I had a nickel for each time you've said that."

Jim searched the small room, but his clothes were not there.

"They probably destroyed them in case of contamination," Amanda offered.

"Commander Williams! You are needed on the bridge urgently!" Chekov's voice called again.

"I'll be back in a bit," Amanda said. "And you are not going anywhere, so just relax, climb in to bed and be a good boy."

"Do I get anything for being good?" he asked suggestively.

"I guess you'll just have to risk it and find out when I get back later."

Amanda tucked him back into the bed before kissing him on the cheek. She looked him once more before exiting the room.

On the other side of the door, she grabbed a nearby security officer.

"Make sure the captain remains in his recovery room. Please alert me if he tries to leave," Amanda asked.

"Of course, Commander," he told her.

On the bridge, everyone was waiting for her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We received a transmission of the 14 crewmembers being executed," Sulu told her somberly.

"Did they give us a reason? Some kind of motive?" Amanda asked.

"I believe it was a warning," Spock told her. "They want to wage war with Star Fleet and the Federation."

"That's a bad idea," Amanda said. "Wars against the Federation don't usually go so well for the other guys."

"They want us to surrender," Uhura told her. "They want the crew though, not the actual ship."

"Let's call the Jobon back. And we can take the planet," Amanda said. "The Tylivians are not that…"

"We should take this threat seriously, Commander," Spock said.

"Of course we should, but the Tylivians are barbaric in their actions as well as their technology. We could easily overtake them, particulary if we get the Jobon to come back to assist us," Amanda told them. "Or could we just blow up the whole damn planet?" she asked.

"Is that a serious question, Commander?" Spock asked.

"Only if it's a viable option."

"While blowing up the planet would be the quickest way to take care of the problem, if there were any more Tylivian ships out away from the planet, we could still have to deal with them. Also, destroying an entire race of people is a terrible idea, not to mention against one of the fundamental codes of Star Fleet. With the captain incapacitated…"

"Maybe we should let him have a say in all this, since he isn't incapacitated," Amanda said.

"With all due respect, based on the interaction I witnessed, I would say that the captain's mental state is compromised," Spock replied.

"_With all due respect_," Amanda began sarcastically. "What you saw was none of your business. You didn't knock and walked in at a very inopportune moment."

"I meant nothing by it, Commander. I am simply stating that Captain Kirk should continue to rest before making a decision this…"

"Uh huh, right," Amanda mumbled.

Uhura nudged her. "What did you tell him?" Uhura whispered to her.

"Nothing," Amanda hissed back. "I was called up here," Amanda turned back to Spock to address him. "By my figuring, we're damned if we do something and damned if we don't. You're in charge; what is your recommendation?"

Spock was silent while he formulated an answer. Amanda was very right with her statement. If they chose to surrender the crew, they would be giving up. Or, in an act of defiance, they could blow up the planet, all of its people and hope for the best.

"Well?" Amanda asked impatiently.

"We will communicate with Star Fleet. Perhaps the Jobon will come back if we sent out an encrypted distress call," Spock told the crew on the bridge.

"I'll go talk with Pike; see if he has any suggestions," Amanda said.

She couldn't hide her disappointment with Spock's decision. But he was the ranking officer on the _Enterprise_ and despite her distaste for the plan, Amanda was going to listen to him. Breakdown between the ranking officers was not ever needed, but not especially right now either.

Spock and Amanda shared a look. While it was a tense situation, and the two of them didn't see eye-to-eye, they knew they were both going to work together for the best interests of the _Enterprise_ and Star Fleet.

Jim was pacing his recovery room when Bones knocked on the door and let himself inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything this time, Captain," Bones said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't really appreciate your tone, Bones," Jim said.

"So, I should assume since you're in a lousy mood that Amanda told you no. I knew she was a smart woman."

"You're hilarious, Doctor," Jim pouted. "You should start writing your stuff down."

"So what _did_ she say?"

"She did not answer," Jim said through gritted teeth. "She was called to the bridge and she ran out of here."

Bones looked at the captain.

"Why wouldn't she just answer me?" Jim asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Bones said. "I'm a doctor, not a mind reader. Besides, you know my views on marriage, Jim."

Jim nodded, but he was still upset that Amanda couldn't have just given him an answer. Even if she'd said no, at least she was making a choice.

And on top of everything, he was stuck in this room while his crew was on the bridge making decisions for the ship.

"Do you know why she was called to the bridge?" Jim asked Bones.

The doctor shook his head. "No idea."

"Great," Jim replied.

"She posted a guard at your door in case you tried to leave your room," Bones smirked.

"What?" Jim asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"I guess she wanted to make sure you took a chance to actually rest. Good thinking," Bones said. "I should have thought of that myself."

"I would have punched you in the face, Bones. Where are my clothes?" Jim said.

"They were destroyed, incinerated."

Jim groaned.

"Jim, please take this in the best way possible: you are not yourself yet. At least, not one hundred percent."

"That's bull shit, Bones," Jim replied. "I feel fine."

"I want to run a few more tests on you," Bones said.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because you usually have an attitude about things, but you're never like this, Jim. You…"

At that precise moment, Jim put both of his hands to his head and howled in pain.

"Jim!" Bones rushed to his side, but Jim passed out again.

"Jim!" Bones yelled again.

He was unresponsive and Bones slammed his fist into the emergency call button so hard that the light cracked under his hand.

Nurses and doctors rushed into Jim's room quickly and soon all of them were getting their captain hooked up to IVs and Bones was putting a tube down his throat so Jim could breathe.

"Someone get Amanda down here!" Bones shouted. "Can't we just have a peaceful five minutes?"

Nurse Chapel came running onto the bridge and breathed hard. "I need Commander Williams to come with me to the medical bay right now," she yelled. "It's urgent!"

"Commander Williams left the bridge a few moments ago," Chekov told her.

"Do you know where she went?" Christine Chapel asked.

"The commander went to communicate with Admiral Pike. Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Spock said.

"It's Captain Kirk…"

"What happened to the captain?"

"He is unconscious again," the nurse told him. All chatter amongst the bridge crew stopped. "I need Commander Williams."

"Open a channel," Spock told Uhura. "Amanda, you are needed at the sick bay immediately. I repeat, Commander Williams, report to the sick bay immediately."

Author's Note: Thank you, as always.

And a few reviews wouldn't hurt…


	31. Chapter 31

Dangers of Distractions

Thirty One

If felt like weeks had passed since she'd been called back down to the medical bay. Amanda had been pacing so long that she was sure she'd worn a permanent path into the floor, but she couldn't bring herself to move further from the door.

Amanda had been in the room, but only for a moment. Doctor McCoy had kicked her out, probably fearing a second act of her hysterics over Jim Kirk. And that would only be in the way of an already complicated situation.

However, this time she was extremely composed. The whiskey had settled her stomach and despite the fact that he near fiancé was now unconscious, her mind was clear.

Amanda looked up from her still-bare feet when she heard the door open. She crossed the space and walked up to Doctor McCoy.

"What happened? He was fine when I left?" Amanda told him.

"Turns out that the residual side effects of whatever that toxic antibody from the Tylivians was combined with our work and medications and caused him to pass out again. His body shut down for a few more minutes," Bones told her. "We thought we had all of the foreign antibodies out of his system and we were wrong. But that was what causing his change in attitude. I have him sedated while we finish our work because, just as I'm sure you know, he's a terrible patient when he's awake."

"He's not that great of a patient when he's asleep either," Amanda said. "But he's going to be okay? When he wakes up?"

"Well, as okay as James Kirk has ever been," Bones told her.

"Fair enough," Amanda replied smiling slightly.

"He woke up and yelled at me to let him up because he was fine," Bones told her. "His brain scans show full function, which surprised me and my staff…"

Amanda threw her arms around the doctor and embraced him tightly. He'd pulled Jim from Jim, again, and this was all she could think of to do to thank him. It was a struggle, but Amanda managed to control the tears that were threatening to start again. Bones uncomfortably patted her back a couple of times and they both stepped out of the hug as the lift doors opened.

Spock joined them a second later.

"What is the Captain's current condition?" he asked them.

"Currently, he's sedated," Bones told Spock. "But he'll be awake within the hour. And he needs to rest a couple days, at least. After a few days of that, and a few tests to make sure that he really is fine, I don't see why he shouldn't be able to go back to work," the doctor told the two of them.

"Can you keep him under for longer than an hour?" Amanda asked.

Both men looked at her questioningly.

"He won't rest otherwise," Amanda offered them an explanation.

Neither man said anything still.

"Okay, you both have known him my whole life. He tests limits of everything, especially himself. And when he wakes up in 45 minutes or so, unless he is bolted to that bed, he's going to up and out of it," she explained. "And nothing any of us say will keep him there."

"Are you sure that's why you want me to keep him out? Because you want him to rest? Not at all because you don't want to answer him yet?" Bones asked. "Just maybe?"

"You are _not_ that kind of doctor, Doctor McCoy," Amanda said to him as he waited with an expectant look on his face.

"Well, don't' you think it's just a tad suspect?"

"Do you really think I want you to keep my boyfriend, the man I've been in love with for virtually my entire life, sedated because I don't want to tell him that I'll marry him?" Amanda asked him.

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but Bones put his hand up to stop him.

"No, no, Spock. That was a rhetorical question," Bones smiled.

"I was simply going to point out that we already have her answer," Spock said, a hint of a smile on his own face.

"What?" Amanda asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Call it a Freudian slip, but you just said you were going to marry Jim…" Bones told her.

"Do you have to be such mother hens about this?" she asked. "Really?"

"I'll keep Jim out for the remainder of the night. He should not be on active duty for a couple of days. You got the ship, Spock?" he asked.

"Of course, Doctor McCoy," Spock said.

Amanda nodded. "Jim is very lucky to have friends in the two of you."

"Make sure to tell him that when he wakes up, all right?" Bones smiled.

"I'll try to remember that," she said. "Oh, shit," she hissed.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"I hung up on Pike to come down here. I had just finished telling him that Jim was fine and awake," she replied. "He's going to want an update on his condition."

"With a relapse of this nature, it is highly likely that he will recommend our immediate return to base," Spock told them.

"If we do that, Jim will be so pissed," Amanda said matter of factly.

"Is there a degree of anger that is higher than pissed? Because whatever that is, Jim will be the next one above that," Bones said. "What if we omitted?"

"Are you suggesting that we lie to Admiral Pike and tell him that the Captain is fine?" Spock asked.

"No, I'm suggesting that we tell Pike that he is in stable condition and that we will continue to update him as we know things. Just skip telling him that he passed out a second time," Bones said.

Amanda considered the idea. "It isn't lying," Amanda said. "It isn't telling the truth, either, but it's not lying so quit looking at me like that, Commander Spock. And besides, he could very well tell us that we're grounded until further notice anyway…" she trailed off.

"And when Pike wishes to speak to Jim?" Spock asked.

"He'll be awake in the morning. We can simply tell the Admiral that he's resting. I don't want to lie to him, I really don't. But, Jim will be so upset if he compromises the mission for his crew and himself. And he _will_ blame himself, despite the fact that he has only acted in his crew's best interest."

"I would like you to consider your actions before you make your final decision, Commander Williams. Lying to senior officials of Star Fleet could result in your dismissal from the program."

"He's right, Doctor McCoy, would you go with me to speak with the Admiral? Actually, we can all go. You can both tell him what our plan is."

"What _is_ the plan?" Bones asked.

"Stay out here in space," she told them. "We just have to all be convincing enough to accomplish that."

…

"What do you mean he was fine and then passed out again?" Pike asked. He was grouchy; from both the news he'd just received and the sleep-deprivation of being woken up in the middle of the short Vulcan night.

"Just that, sir," Amanda said.

"McCoy?" Pike said. "Explain this to me. And use terminology I'll understand in the middle of the night."

"Well, he apparently…" Bones started.

"Apparently?" Pike yawned.

"He had some kind of reaction. The toxin with the meds we were giving him as treatment ended up something like mixing baking soda with vinegar, I think," McCoy explained.

"Spock, what do you think? What is your recommendation for the _Enterprise_?" Pike asked.

Amanda waited with bated breath. Spock essentially held their fate in his answer.

"Since Doctor McCoy has assured both Commander Williams and I that the Captain is in stable condition again and that he is simply under continued sedation to see that he receives the most appropriate rest, I see no reason why we shouldn't continue on our five year mission," Spock said.

Amanda breathed a sigh of total relief. She knew Vulcans had a hard time lying, so she knew that Pike believed him and trusted him and his opinion.

"All right. I will apprise Star Fleet of the situation. Until my notice, Spock, you are Captain of this vessel and Williams, you are First Officer. Continue on the mission and specifically your current course. McCoy, how long do you think Kirk will be out of commission?"

"I'm advising a minimum of 96 hours. I'll know better, though, once he wakes up."

"Okay, I want to speak to Kirk in 24 hours; give him some recovery time. I want updates every two hours; send a text update to me. And in 96 hours, I want to speak to McCoy and Kirk to give final approval for active duty. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," they all responded together.

"Pike out," he said before their like went dark.

"I hate this, but I'm glad you talked me out of bending the truth," she told Spock. "You were right."

"Don't tell him that too often. It'll go right to those pointy ears."

Bones' communicator pinged and he flipped it open to reply.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk is fighting out of the sedatives. He's mumbling for you," Chapel said.

"We'll be right there."

Within minutes, the three of them were back in the medical bay and walking into Jim's room.

Jim was completely awake and furious that he was strapped down to the bed at both wrists and ankles.

"Bones, get me out of this!" he said.

"Jim, please stop fighting the restraints. You need to rest," Amanda said.

"Captains are not supposed to be strapped down," he said angrily.

"Get some rest. Do it for me if you won't do it for yourself," Amanda said.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

…

Author's Note: my sincerest apologies for taking so long to update this! But there it was! What did you think?


End file.
